Memento Mori Trial
by Dakzillaman
Summary: When Percy was told he was not a survivor in the real world, Percy will prove those people wrong. Watch as he will go further on the extra mile and face to face with the life and death challenges of being a survivor in the horror realm of the Entity. Rated M for Mature Content, Violence, Blood and Gore, Language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

 **Hey guys welcome to the story Memento Mori Trial! This is a crossover of Percy Jackson and Dead by Daylight. This story shows about Percy's life put to the test on what it takes to be a survivor. Percy will overcome the trials and prove what it takes to survive in a harsh and cruel reality face to face in life and death in the realm of the Entity. Without further ado, let's get the story on!**

 **P.S. - I don't own Percy Jackson and/or Dead by Daylight. They belong to their respective owners and creators.**

It was a normal late afternoon in Camp Half Blood, The demigod inhabitants were enjoying their activities like a normal day. It was also 3 years now after the Giant War. Since that time, it was a war that ravaged the world that caused destruction of the Greek and Roman Pantheons. But now they prevailed and defeated their enemies as they celebrated peace after they won in triumph. The cabin leaders, alongside the other demigods and immortals in the camp enjoyed their peace and harmony.

One of the demigods and cabin leaders that saved the world is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus as well member of the seven of the great prophecy.

Percy was now a young adult. He had black messy hair, sea green eyes and tan skin and stood 6 feet in height. He was also wearing a Camp Half Blood Orange shirt as well as Blue Jeans and brown shoes. He was also a mature and level headed individual now.

Throughout the 2 prophecy quests during the Olympian and Giant Wars, Percy matured and developed a moral and serious way of life. After all the experiences of his quests and suffering pain and devastation as well as even near death experiences, he is level headed and in a control person. Throughout his experiences as a teen, he was always impulsive as well as obtuse and even a short tempered person that sometimes his anger causes him trouble and consequences around him and others. He was not a perfect person, he even made mistakes and even suffered through it with dire consequences. He was reckless and rebellious back then. He even felt the responsible of anyone and anything which goes wrong.

As Percy grew, he learned to control his emotions and as well as learn the things properly and even learn mistakes so that he would never want to commit wrongdoings again. He develops an understanding attitude towards others and even had a right heart and mind feeling towards others around him. He was less sarcastic now aside from his experience as a teen. He improved his own seriousness and attitude to the point of honesty and even acceptance. He was also trying to overcome his fatal flaw of Loyalty, and despite his flaw nudging him to the point he always need to do the things for others and intervene them in a way Percy can, He was now understanding to the point to let others play their part of their role instead of him doing everything. Percy understood his flaw all too well and tried to not to let it overcome him and it worked, but it will still be a long way for Percy to really prove himself to overcome his flaw entirely. Percy even vowed one day to overcome his fatal flaw. He knows he is not perfect, but despite his new development and maturity of level headedness, he was a demigod with a humanity moral in the inside out that made him who he is.

Percy watches the camp in a distance through the horizon as the community flourishes in a peaceful society. He watches around him as young and old demigods interact and enjoy each other. The scene literally reminded him of his life as a demigod on his teens on the day Percy arrived to camp, adjusted to the demigod life and growing up to the person he is now.

He gazes the scene with a smile as he watched the new demigods adapt to the lifestyle in Camp Halfblood. In his own eyes, he watches the newcomers train and learn from the basics as well as the activities around the camp alongside with the other veteran campers in the area. The scene of peace as well as the camp hustling and bustling with life really reminded him of his memories when he first arrived in the camp and learn to take in all the life and world of a demigod altogether.

'Good times.' Percy thought and sighed ' After the two wars that destroyed our two camps, I hope this peace will last.'

As Percy stroll down the paths to the cabins and the Big House, his attention was caught when two boys from the Hermes Cabin were heading towards him with big grins on their faces.

"Hey Percy, guess what? We are about to add another prank strategy when Capture the Flag turns up again." The first one said.

Percy knew the antics and the tricks of the Hermes Cabin and was a little surprised "Is that so?" he asks.

The other one replied with a nod "You bet! Me and Travis are gonna pull out this one time as part of our strategy. Pranking Maneuver Style."

"You got that right Connor." Travis said as he smiled at his brother and looked at Percy "We are gonna beat our foes and stand together as bros."

Percy nodded in acknowledgment "Alright, Have you ever tried any of that strategy before? I know I saw you making pranks time to time on the other campers and including me but using that in Capturing the Flag, I haven't seen any of that before." he asks

Travis chuckled and replied "Yup, after practicing pranking on everyone with all of our pranks this will be the perfect opportunity for us."

Percy nodded and replied "Alright then."

The two cabin leaders of the Hermes cabin then went on their way.

Percy then passed by the other campers as he walked towards his cabin. He saw Nico Di Angelo a son of Hades and his cousin walking down towards him.

"Hello Percy." Nico walked pass by him and waved hi.

"Hello Nico." Percy replied and waved back.

Percy was on friendlier terms now with Nico after the Olympian and Giant wars. He had a rough history with the son of the underworld back then but as time passes the two got along together.

Then Percy saw Chris Rodriguez another son of Hermes and Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares standing together in the path chatting like a couple.

Percy walk passed the two and said hello to them.

Clarisse responded as she had a mad grin on her face when she saw her rival walk closer to them. "Well,well, if it isn't Prissy Jackson. I will beat you soon enough when Capture the Flag begins tonight." she proclaimed with determination.

Percy responded with a understanding gesture "We'll see."

Percy and Chris Rodriguez were in good terms but when it comes to Clarisse, Percy will always get her remarks in rockier terms. Percy and Clarisse were always butting heads each other but they respect each others terms despite the rivalry.

Percy continued walking then he passed by Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. Jason is the son of Jupiter, Zeus Roman aspect and counterpart while Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite. The two were having a conversation together as a couple.

Jason and Piper saw Percy walking down towards the pathway as they were also conversing each other.

Percy waved hi sign to them as he walks passing by.

"Hey Percy, Are you ready for tonight's game?" Jason asks his cousin.

Percy nodded "Yeah, sure do."

Piper smiled "Good luck and maybe you and Annabeth might get to be a working pair together tonight." she said.

Percy blushed a little at that comment and returned a smile and nod of understanding. "Sure and thanks."

Percy had a fair relationship with Jason as he was also in good terms in their friendship. He also had a fair relationship with Piper as he was also in good terms with her.

Then the appearance of the Hunters of Artemis arrived. The Lieutenant of the Hunt, Thalia Grace was leading band of hunters to the camp inside. The hunters of Artemis were always giving the male population in the camp with glares in the eyes but at least even showing control to the point not involving in bloodshed.

Percy spotted the Hunters of Artemis going down his path and he moved aside and let them through.

Thalia then spotted her cousin when she was at the front and smiled at his direction. She then notion the hunt to settle at the camp "Alright, you can settle down. Just remember your duties." she commanded and the hunt's members dispersed either heading to the Artemis' Cabin or just grouping together and away from the males when they interact.

Percy also smiled back meeting his cousin again "Hello Thalia, welcome back."

"It's been a while Kelphead." Thalia said as she spoke to her cousin's nickname and then she hugs him in a friendship way.

Percy knew Thalia was a huntress for the Goddess of the Moon, and a huntress in the hunt would never fall for romantic feelings to any male otherwise their vow that they pledge will be revoked and terminated, and Thalia knew her oath all too well that she will remain a virgin and immortal.

Percy then releases the hug then notices that Artemis, their leader was not with them. "Lady Artemis' ain't here?"

Thalia shook her head "Nope. She's in Olympus right now with the rest of the council again and this time she just lets us drop by and stay at camp for awhile after a long trip as well as the peace given for the past 3 years."

Percy nodded in understanding "I see. It's still good to see you again Thalia."

"I know. It's not much a reunion these days, at least it's good to see the cousins again." Thalia remarked. "Any news for tonight?" She asks.

Percy sighed and answered "There's a Capture the Flag again tonight. No other news recently and even no prophecies either."

Thalia nodded and understood her cousin "Thanks. Oh and I hope to beat you again in the game too Kelp head." she said with a little deviousness and determination.

"We'll see." Percy replied in an understanding gesture as Thalia left.

Percy was also in fair terms with Thalia. Despite that they are rival cousins, the two respected each other's company. Percy doesn't even call nicknames anymore since he matured and despite Thalia often calling him "Kelphead" most of the time.

Percy finally made it to his cabin and when he arrived at the entrance he saw Annabeth Chase his girlfriend standing near the door before he could go inside.

Annabeth, the daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus smiled warmly when her boyfriend arrived.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she hugs and kisses Percy in the cheek.

After the two wars and the 3 years of peace, Percy and Annabeth are now a couple.

"Hello too, Annabeth." Percy said as he reciprocated his romantic feelings to his girlfriend and kiss her on the cheek as well.

Annabeth then releases her hug as she faces Percy.

"What drops you by in the cabin? I thought your still working on with more of your projects recently." He asks.

"I do continue my projects but at least I drop by in awhile at your side." she responded.

Percy understood that answer as he nodded and said "I see."

Annabeth then took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "We are inseparable Percy. We always stick together even after everything we've been through." She proclaimed with emotion and feelings.

Percy then pulls her closer in an embrace on his left side " I know. We are always together through thick and thin and even from death till us part." he replied with emotion and feelings as well.

Percy and Annabeth then look each others eyes showing their bond and seriousness.

"I love you." Annabeth said with a smile lovingly.

"I love you too." Percy replied back romantically.

They then kiss in their lips. After they release the kiss, Percy announced to Annabeth that there will be a Capture the Flag tonight as well as the Hunters of Artemis arrived with Thalia in command. Annabeth understood the news, thank her boyfriend and then departed returning to her cabin.

"See you later tonight at the Pavillon Percy." Annabeth said as she waved her hand before returning to her cabin.

"Yeah, see you later too Annabeth." Percy waved back and then finally entering his cabin.

As Percy entered his room he sat down on his bed, looking at a picture on his night drawer. It was all the other rest of the campers, his cousins and finally him and Annabeth in the center of the photo.

"Good times never die." Percy said as he smiled at the image.

(Later)

It was now dinner time for all of the campers and inhabitants of the Camp. All of the Cabin Leaders along with the other members of the cabin gathered altogether in the pavillon. The campers all sacrificed their food to the gods before they took their meals and sitting at their proper tables.

30 minutes of feasting, Chiron the director then proclaimed tonight's announcement after the meal.

"Tonight will be Capture the Flag: Boys Vs Girls!" Chiron announced.

The camp members groaned at the information considering the odds in their favour.

Surprisingly the Hunters of Artemis declined considering they don't want to play against the boys in the camp which they choose to refuse this time but their lieutenant Thalia choose to volunteer.

This time around most of the cabin leaders choose to volunteer in this round.

For the Girls it was Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Lou Ellen head counselor of the Hecate Cabin, Clarisse and Katie Gardner head counselor of the Demeter Cabin.

While the boys consists of Percy, Jason, Nico, Chris, Connor and Travis altogether.

So it was a six on six battle. The rules were no killing and no maiming.

"The winner for this event will receive an emerald trophy for the team who wins this match of the year." Chiron said as he presented an emerald green trophy to the challengers.

Unlike the usual trophy colors which was gold, silver or bronze on the base, this one was shiny emerald green which still has silver linings on it's rims and handles it also displayed a 4 red jewels on the sides in circular shape and it also displayed the initials of C.H.B for Camp Half Blood on the title in black markings.

The competitors were amazed by it's beauty and were really fired up to win something on this challenge.

Percy was also ready to earn something to win. Percy even rarely or even sometimes have a competitive side of him when he is ready to earn something. Back then, he use to be afraid when going up against a competition because it's really an event where individuals are fighting for something and face to face with the obstacles which could lead to promise or consequence. But now he knew the feelings of desire and determination wanting something when up against other individuals who wanted the same thing as well.

Of course, Percy knew in these conditions which related to Capture The Flag was not only for himself but also for the credit to others. Percy watched his volunteered comrades that they wanted to earn the trophy as well in front of him. In one of the rare moments, He wanted to impressed his family for doing something good that made it impressive and cool not just for himself but also he could count the skill and abilities of others for what he could do. Percy knew that in no matter what competition that's placed on, it's always a fight, battle or rumble between challengers and competitors or coordinators who would fight for something until the one remains takes it all to win.

In this case Percy wanted to show his mother Sally and father Poseidon that he wanted to take some competitions for a challenge and try to prove that he could win something and show what else he could earn some goals. It's natural for plenty of individuals on which their desire is to earn something and make an impressive feat. But Percy would never brag or boast his pride to anyone, he was taught in a way of restraint and self control. Over the years of his maturity he now always keeps a humble attitude towards himself and others.

Overall he wanted to prove he can take a competition of earning a trophy or reward and would even go a step further of proving his worthiness. The Capture of the Flag with the emerald trophy bestowed was now an opportunity he can't miss. He is determined to win so that he and his group will win. He would earn something for his team and share the credit to all and also wanted to give news of his mother and father of something good he had done.

"Alright, looks like we got 12 volunteers. Very well, proceed to your designated stations and we will begin the match for tonight soon." Chiron ordered and proceeded as the referee.

Dinner was almost done, most of the campers stood up and want to watch the game. Others were still eating their meals and would either catch on after the finishing eating or just go back to their respective cabins and rest. Some just went back to their cabins as they were tired or just declining to watch. The volunteers of the game, stood up and converse with each other.

Annabeth gathered with the girls and went to their designated area as they leave.

Percy stood up and the rest of his volunteers converse on each other.

"Ready to go." Travis said

"I'm ready as ever." Connor also proclaimed

"I'm good to go." Jason said

"Alright guys, let's do this." Percy smiled.

(minutes later)

Percy and his volunteered team gathered in one side of the woods while Annabeth and her volunteered team gathered on the other side.

"Alright guys, watchout for the girls and don't underestimate them either." Percy reminded them as he knew what they are capable off.

They all nodded and took up positions when they all spread out.

Nico and Chris took positions behind some bushes, Connor and Travis choose to guard the flag. Percy and Jason finally decided to go forth the other flag.

As Percy and Jason stroll down and try to get the flag they were then suddenly ambushed. Thalia leapt off the bush she was hiding and jump instantly towards her younger brother and cousin. Faster than the eye can follow, Thalia quickly restrained both Jason and Percy in her hands and grabbed their wrists as she grappled them tight.

"You two really stink at being sneaky." Thalia laughed in their ears.

"Get off me Thalia." Percy gritted his teeth

"Let go!" Jason also gritted his teeth

Jason and Percy really struggled in her grasp as they try to wriggle out desperately but to no avail.

Percy tried to warn the other volunteers as he cried out to them "Guys, Watchout! Their coming!"

But it turns out they were subdued as well.

The volunteer challengers then came out of the woods one by one, Lou Ellen pinned Nico, Clarisse grabbed Chris, Katie subdued Travis and Piper withheld Connor.

'That means-' Percy thought and saw Annabeth appearing from her invisibility cap with a victory smile on her face.

There was nothing the boys could do as they were grappled and Annabeth grabbed their flag and won the match.

"We won!" Annabeth cheered with a victory smile on her face.

The boys groaned in defeat and Thalia finally let go of her grasps of holding Jason and Percy.

Chiron saw the match battle and announced "The girls won the match tonight!"

There were cheers from the campers present as well as the Hunters of Artemis which also praised their lieutenant.

All of the volunteered campers were then rounded up in the pavillon as the girls received their trophy and the boys were there joining them at least saying "good game" despite their defeat and humiliation.

Percy knew that rewards can't all be achieved easily. He looked and saw the looks that Jason and Nico were a little bitter at the defeat at least they try to accept it. Chris, Travis and Connor were not too pleased as they were easily subdued and when he heard the Stoll brothers finally tried out their prank tactics it backfired on them instead. The results were they never got a chance to actually hit their targets.

Percy sighed at the victory when he watch the award given to Annabeth and the girls. Honestly, he was torn, Percy accepted the defeat but his mind was in turmoil when he thought that his volunteered team could win. Instead he and his team were crushed. Percy knew that in defeats or making mistakes it's always vital and important to learn from it. He was feeling happy on the outside putting a smile as his girlfriend and her team celebrated their triumph but on the inside he was devastated. He knew that this was a fair and square game and accepted that fact he and his team were beaten, but his defeat for tonight really put down his comrades that volunteered for him, they did not won the game and the trophy.

'They won fair and square, I accept that. But tonight's game really put me and my team in the loser's place.' Percy thought as he watches the sight as he put up his smile on his face and would never show breaking emotion when he is in control.

Undeniably, it is true that there is no rewards for second or in this case last place and the rules were simple, the winner/winners takes all. The girls won and boys lost Fair and Square.

As the celebration of victory continued, Percy then decided to hit the showers as he was tired and wanted a bath before going to sleep while the remaining boys of the volunteers decided to join the celebration.

Percy went into the showers to take a bath and as he went into the changing room, removing his clothes and putting a towel on. He then went into the shower room but before he could enter it, the Stoll brothers including Chris confronted Percy with anger and disappointment.

"Thanks a lot Percy, we lost because of you!" Chris said in anger.

"Me? We were trying to get the flag." Percy countered back.

"Why didn't you warn us?! They got me before I could react!" Chris continued to speak angrily.

"We didn't even got to throw our bombing run of stink bombs at them too!" Travis angrily spoke.

"Yeah!" Connor also agreed.

"Well excuse me. Before we could even arrived quietly to get the girls flag, me and Jason were ambushed quickly before we reacted to draw our weapons. Besides, I even said, 'Be aware of what the girls can do. Do not underestimate them.' and when me and Jason got captured I did cried out to watchout." Percy quickly protested.

But after Percy said his reasons he was then thrown a stink bomb water balloon which exploded right on his face by none other than Chris himself.

"Is that the reason? Huh?! Talk about being a leader, you always lack survivability you dumbass. You got me and the others captured. We didn't even get the chance to defend ourselves! You're no survivor Percy. You may be a demigod who can fight and take battles but overall your just a person who just sends others to death in your hands." Chris said angrily and then turn towards the Stoll Brothers and ordered them "Light him up guys!"

The three sons of Hermes then hurled and pelted Percy with their stink bomb balloons all over his body as Percy tried to shield himself as the bombs felt their impact towards him and Percy covered his eyes as well as shielded himself with his arms and hands from getting the projectiles coming straight at to his face and then he slip the floors and tumbled to the ground.

After the sons of Hermes threw the stink bombs at Percy, Chris then ushered them to go "Come on, let's leave Hero Killer behind." then Chris, Travis and Connor left.

Percy stood back up as he dusted himself and just proceeded to clean himself hard in the shower. Those words that Chris said really did cut him deep inside. Even his reasoning was not good enough. What else he could do in that situation. He may be a mature person but after saying that Percy was not a survivor, now that really struck him a very low blow.

As Percy started the water and wash himself with soap and water at the same time scrubbing himself down hard, he begins to thought back all the things and experiences he did. He was a leader and a hero to the campers both Greek and Roman Yes, he was a caretaker Yes, He helped other people the best way he can through his abilities Yes, He grew up a never easy life and pull through with it Yes, He matured into a man and learn the mistakes of his past and never to repeat it again Yes. And now Chris said he was not a survivor and he lead other people to death, How dare he say that?! Percy survived after being killed almost countless times during his quests, he face to face death many times and hell even felt the pain when dying even if after he almost felt his own soul ripped out of him. In that CTF game, Percy was the one who led the volunteers to challenge, He was the one who warned them, He knew what would happen if they would fail to achieve the goal of the game. And Chris had the audacity to say Percy's not a survivor just a suicide player?! They were all trying to achieve something common Gods Dammit!

Percy shook his head as he gritted his teeth as he closes his eyes and fights his internal emotions as he turns off the shower, grabs a clean towel to dry himself and then change into a new clean set of clothes.

After changing he then decided to go back to his cabin to rest. He lowered his head sorrowfully, at least lucky for him most of the campers were still in the pavillon celebrating but the others were resting. He was lucky no one saw him or even his emotions riling up. So Percy decided not to go to the pavillon and instead, straight for his cabin.

As Percy arrived to his cabin, he locked the door and shut the windows and the curtains and then he lie down on his bed and cried as his feelings of today's events really broke him down.

He would never take revenge on the sons of Hermes. Percy was never a vengeful person who calls for blood. He took up their fury at him instead and humiliated him. He could not blame them either, Percy was the leader who commanded the volunteers and now his actions after the game cause him this results.

Even though Percy was a mature individual, Percy knew that his feelings are hurt, when his feelings are hurt he let out of his emotions away from sight from anyone who could see. Even he knew that individuals could not stand any longer taking up their guilt and pain on their feelings it would eventually burst. Percy really cried hard as he let his emotions out, as he summarized everything what happened today. He lost the game, he accepted the defeat, his fellow volunteers criticized him harshly and let their fury rained upon him, he was torn up not just of losing but the words telling him he wasn't a survivor of worthiness at all and that hurt him the most.

After he let his tears out and composed himself, he eventually needed help. He can't talk to his other volunteers, Nico and Jason, He can't even confront his girlfriend and her other volunteers since this problem was all on him. So he decided to call his father Poseidon and explained to him the news tonight.

Percy even knew that he can't always do things all on his own so even he at least try to ask some help to his parents as well.

After wiping away the last tear on his eyes, which were now red and blurry he then offered a coin and said "O Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show me Lord Poseidon." Percy said as he offered a drachma and then it shimmered into a cloud of mist and the vision appears Percy's Father Poseidon, God of the Seas.

"Good evening, Father." Percy said as he bowed with respect to his Dad.

"Good evening too, Perseus." Poseidon greeted as well with courtesy but when he looked at his son's state he got concerned.

"What's wrong? What happened to you son?" Poseidon asks concerningly as his son was sad and brought to tears.

(little later)

Percy then explained today's events in the Capture the Flag game which he wanted to win the emerald trophy not just for himself but also giving credit to others and at the same time wanting to show his dad proud of the other things he wanted to achieve and wanting to earn something good. Much to say, Poseidon was really proud of his son at that feat. Then Percy explained that he lost the game when Annabeth and her volunteers vanquished them quickly before they could react and get the chance to strike and that the girls won and Percy accepted the defeat as well as his other volunteers albeit reluctantly. However, Percy also mentioned when the Hermes brothers rained down their fury at Percy when they hurled and pelted him with stink bombs as well as Chris calling him an 'unworthy survivor' to top it all. Needless to say Poseidon was downright furious of what that son of Hermes said to his offspring.

"So that's what happened." Poseidon said with a frown on his face.

"Yes dad, I couldn't blame them on me, I was the one leading the volunteers, and my actions got them subdued. They said that I'm an 'unworthy survivor'. I was also trying to do my job right since we all wanted to earn that trophy fair and square, but we got beaten fair and square. I was doing the competition and even try to go the extra mile of challenge to make you and mom impressed of what I can do Dad and earn something not just for myself but for others." Percy explained with controlled emotion.

Poseidon nodded in understanding of the words of his son and acknowledge it " I see. I'm happy for that goal your going for son . I really am." he smiled then sighed " I'll talk that incident of the 'unworthy survivor' with Hermes as well soon enough too."

"Thanks Dad." Percy said.

"There's a challenge you can take to earn your right as a true survivor Percy." Poseidon said.

Percy was surprised "What? Really?"

Poseidon nodded " Indeed, me and your mother took up this challenge trial once and won through it, believe it or not."

Percy was surprised and intrigued at that " Mom as well?"

"Yes, It's called the Memento Mori Trial." Poseidon said.

"Remembering Death? Why do you call it that?" Percy asks in curiosity.

"It will be the face to face of true reality of life and death Percy and this is no ordinary challenge. Me and your mother took this up very seriously. If you want to take it you must prove your worth but if you don't want to then don't do it at all. So are you willing to take it?" Poseidon explains and gives the question.

Percy thought about it hard since it was serious and nodded " I will. I will take the trial Father." he answered.

Poseidon nodded and understood his son's answer "Very well then, Meet up with your mother tomorrow and I will also come so that we will explain everything. Tell no one of this, understood?" he requested.

Percy nodded "Understood. I love you, dad."

Poseidon smiled at his own flesh and blood's words " I love you, too son. See you soon then."

The Iris message then evaporated. Percy then wrote a note and put a stick tape on the other side

" _Gone to Sally Jackson's House for emergency. - Percy Jackson"_

Then Percy turn off the light and rested as he vowed to himself

' I will be a survivor.'

 **What will Percy face in this trial as his own parents have come face to face? That's the first chapter of Memento Mori Trial guys. Next chapter we will see where will Percy undergo this trial. Also I like the Dead by Daylight game of survival. It's really the ultimate life and death survival horror game. See you on the next chapter guys and also check out my other stories in the profile as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

 **Here's chapter 2 and without further ado let's get it rolling.**

 **Note: Also, Please respect the fanfiction stories, every author who creates any one of a kind story that they all like and love can really impact the views of many readers and individuals. Not everyone is perfect, we all make stories that really make the best of our abilities. No one likes criticism, blackmail, downright bullying or even judging a fanfic story or stories in a harsh and cruel manner. It will only lead individuals and readers to a place of anguish, torment and misery. If no one likes it then don't read the story at all at least respect it, If anyone likes it then go ahead read the story like and favor for it's coolness. Everyone has their own modus operandi to at least create their own character/characters or their most favorite character/characters to their full and favoured extent to their liking as well as shaping a different world in their creation of fanfiction altogether.**

 **Once again, fanfic stories are respected not criticized, if you like the Percy Jackson/Dead by Daylight series, try to leave some ideas. If you guys also played the game Dead by Daylight and even read the story of the Percy Jackson series, that's cool leave your ideas.**

Percy woke up at 5 AM on the morning as he changed his clothes and pack his stuff heading back towards his mother's apartment. He also noticed that the camp was still sleeping and no one has woken up yet. As he places his backpack on his shoulder, he pins the note on his cabin door and walked quietly through the entrance. Percy did not even took Blackjack his Pegasi or even M's O'leary his hellhound because it would create unnecessary attention and so decide to walk out instead. Fortunately for him, no one saw Percy going out of the camp.

As Percy was already out on the woods and away from the vision of the camp he begins to walk towards the roadside.

"Time to find out what challenge mom and dad took up." Percy said to himself as he sighed and continued walking.

He was also fortunate that there were no monsters in sight outside the camp borders, but he also knew that standing in one area for long would only attract monsters from different parts if come into contact.

Percy wasn't even in friendlier terms with Hades despite that he was also in the God of the Underworld's good side and were on good terms.

He finally arrived at the roadside and waited for a taxi to get on board. It took at least 10 minutes for waiting but finally he got on board the vehicle.

He told the driver to head over towards Manhattan Apartments. Percy sat on the passenger's seat on the back as he relaxed and thought about what he could do for the trial challenge. The words and actions that the Sons of Hermes did were still fresh in his mind. He also wondered what kind of challenge will the trial held upon since the Memento Mori trial is literally called " Remembering Death Challenge" or "Just Remember You Have To Die Challenge" because it really meant death is not an escape. As Percy pondered this, the drive took about 25 minutes to arrive the destination since the City was always on rush hour even in the morning.

Percy then saw his mother's apartment on the street ahead and told the driver to just drop him off on the curb. Percy paid the driver and got out of the vehicle and finally walk towards to the apartment.

"Mom, it's Percy! Your son!" Percy announces.

The door then opened and it was a brown haired, bright blue eyed woman with a smile warm as a quilt. It was Percy's Mother Sally Jackson.

Sally Jackson hugged his son the moment when she opened the door and let Percy inside.

"Percy, You came to drop by." Sally said in a motherly smile.

"I did." Percy said and replied a nod " So did Dad Iris Messaged you mom?" He asks.

Then Sally put up a serious face and nodded "He did son, he told me the news as well what happened yesterday."

"I see." Percy acknowledges.

"So those Hermes boys shunned you did they?" She asks in a serious motherly demeanor.

Percy felt a pang of guilt when she mentioned that to him and looked down. He nodded nonetheless " Yes, they called me 'Hero Killer' mom and pelted me with stink bombs when we lost the game." he said remembering that low blow memory.

Sally acknowledges her son's words and knew what the intent was. " Very well. The next time I ever see them, I'll have some serious words with them in confrontation. Leave it to me my son." She detailed.

As soon as Sally finishes speaking, a portal of water condenses around their front about 5 feet away from them and then appeared Percy's father, Poseidon. He had tan skin, sea Green eyes, and a short beard on his face as well as wearing a tuxedo suit and black shoes and his hair neatly combed and not messy.

Poseidon smiled in joy meeting his son and his former mortal lover altogether in the flesh and in somewhat a reunion.

"Sally! Perseus my boy! It's good to reunite together again." Poseidon rejoiced as he walk straightforward and hug his son and his former mortal lover.

"It's good to see you again in the flesh Dad." Percy replied.

"And good to see you again as well in person dear." Sally smiled.

Poseidon then released the hug and looked into Percy "So are you ready to do the trial?" he asks.

Percy's parents were dawning their eyes towards their offspring's answer. Percy steeled himself as he relaxed with a breathe in and out and said "Yes" and then added a question "So what is this 'Memento Mori Trial' ?"

Sally then replied "Come inside, your father and I will discuss it."

The family then went inside and sat down in the dining room as Sally also already prepared their breakfast ahead before Percy and Poseidon arrived.

Sally then explained that the 'Memento Mori Trial' is somewhat an initiation of being making people or individuals face to face in a nightmare world and have a chance to escape. Sally describe that survivors, mortals in this case, are trapped in a world of horror and they must work together to survive and escape for "Death is not an escape." that is the motto of the never ending horror of that world. Then Sally explained that survivors must work on generators and at the same time avoid the killers as quickly as possible because the role in the trial are the survivors to survive and the killers are to kill. No doubt that Sally also explained that survivors die when they are sacrificed to the unholy being called "The Entity' or died by the hands of the killer through any means to kill.

Percy was horrified at the trial but continued to listen as he did not interrupt his mother.

Sally then explain that how the survivors were killed and sacrificed while others also escaped and lived to see another day. It was in detail expression as Sally said the survivors sacrifice on the hook will continue to struggle and hang on unless someone will rescue them or else if they are hanged for too long, the entity will sacrifice them. When a survivor is killed it will only happen if the killer brought an offering that grants them the ability to kill any survivor in their hands in the next trial. Other survivors escape through the means of opening the exit gates OR if you are the last survivor alive/left you must find the escape hatch so you can be free.

Percy took note on the life and death of the survivors situation.

Then Poseidon explained next of how he and Sally undergo the entire trial and live to tell the tale. Apparently "The Entity" is actually Erebus, the Primordial God of Darkness and he runs that realm alongside his children.

Percy was amazed and stunned to really believe that his parents literally met up a Primordial God.

Then Poseidon said that everything was true and explained, unlike the other primordials, Gaea and Tartarus, Erebus wasn't evil or cruel. In reality, he was a fair primordial who actually cares existence of others, he did not care for power or even a higher state of dominion and far from that he dwells and reside in the realm of fantasy and dreams as that is the plane where things and matter form from illusion and fantasy out of the darkness. He still the primordial that lives up to his Darkness persona, since most individuals always considered him as "The Darkness God". Individuals and other mortals feared him for his Dark being,shape,persona and his reputation as the heart of darkness. Poseidon explained that Erebus rarely conflicts or fights or interacts with other Gods since he mostly reside in the realm of fantasy and imagination and never or rarely seen in the realm of reality. Some say he resided in the depths of Tartarus because that is the most darkest place in existence, but others say he also lives in the same roof with Nyx in the House of Night together because both of them are Husband and Wife. In fact, He resides around the darkness of everything, It's true that he also is the husband of Nyx but unlike the other gods and primordials, Erebus does not need a throne for himself because he resides in every term of darkness everywhere, in fact he was very happy to be everywhere. He cannot be seen in reality but only in fantasy. The most Gods that Erebus interacted were those of his family line. Poseidon further explain that those who run the Memento Mori Trial were Erebus, Nyx, their son Hypnos and his wife Pasithea and their Immortal grandsons Morpheus, Phobetor and Phantasos.

Percy was quite surprised altogether and a little understanding with Erebus persona as well as being "The Entity" altogether and at least showed an Iota of respect. He was also impressed of being a grandfather to a whole immortal family.

It was really clear that Poseidon and Percy would confront Erebus soon after breakfast to get it over with.

But before they go, Poseidon then asks Percy the question " Are you up for it my son? Once you take this trial, there is no going back. You must complete it, to prove yourself of worthy being a survivor. Do you understand?"

Percy stood up his answer with a serious determination on his face. "I am up for it Dad. I understand too. I will take this."

Poseidon and Sally were impressed at his answer and now knowing the dangers they took up in their trials, it's fair to give their son a heads up for what's to come in case.

Sally and Poseidon then explained that the two of them had "The Entity" trophy and by right it was theirs for completing the whole trials of the Realm of the Entity. For a survivor who survived The Entity countless times and had less deaths and sacrifices as well as raising stakes even higher their rewards are even higher as well. Both of the parents showed them their trophies when Sally underwent her trial after the 2nd Titanomachy War and Poseidon underwent his trial before Percy was born.

Sally showed her son her trophy in the cabinet. It was a Dark Ebony Trophy with Dark red linings and on the middle was no doubt the trademark symbol of The Entity. Poseidon then showed his trophy picture, almost similar to Sally but it has the trident in crosses on the sides of the Entity center symbol. Sally explained further that the trophy earned is declared owner to the competitor survivor by right and any individual who dares to steal or take or even possess as well as covet the Entity Trophy will suffer the Curse of the Entity and will forever be doomed unless they return it respectfully to the rightful owner. Poseidon then mention that Erebus was also very rewarding to survivors who shed blood and tears in efforts to earn something and takes no mercy on those who poach and steal the possessions who robbed those survivors by right.

Percy is somewhat respect in Erebus' methods when it comes to terms of possession reward those who earned it and punish those who steal and robbed it. It goes to show, it's perfect for those who do the best efforts are rewarding and those who did the worst are worth punishing to an extent.

After breakfast, Poseidon and Percy decided to meet up Erebus as soon as possible.

Sally then clean up the table and after putting the dishes away, she hugged her son and said "Good luck Percy, Do your best. Me and your father will always have your back."

Percy hugs his mother tight as well "Thanks mom, I know. My friends will notice that I am gone and they might come over here because I left them a note as well mom." he said.

"Don't worry, Me and your Father will handle your friends while you undertake the whole trial of trials. Remember, your not coming out of that realm until it's all done and you have your own trophy, Got it?" Sally reminded.

Percy nodded " Yes mom."

"Good. The realm of the entity flows differently and since it's always dark there is no telling difference between night time or day time since its always almost pitch black with the moon and moonlight illuminating above. But we will be watching your trials time to time. Okay?" Sally said.

"Understood mom. I got it." Percy replied with a smile because at least even though Percy could not reach them through contact but at least Percy's parents could watch the trials coming and going.

Percy and Sally let go of their hug and Percy joined up with Poseidon outside the doorway entrance.

"Bye!" Sally waved a hand to her former immortal lover and son as the two walk away.

The father and son walk together as they proceed to their destination.

"So how did it felt like in the trials Dad?" Percy asks.

"It was very difficult and yet challenging altogether son. All the challengers are mortal. Including me, all my Godly powers were stripped away as I entered that realm and made me face all the challenges as a reduced mortal with only my strength and blood as a human being in that case. I got all my powers back when I finished everything and earned my trophy. I admit it was really hard losing all my powers that day and reduce to a mortal being. But I pull through, no matter if I died in the killers hands or sacrificed. In the end, I learned the lesson that not all the powers in the world can help you but only how your work with what you got can help you pull through. And it was true. Since that day, that lesson reminded me more to be humble with the rest of the other gods. Hehehehehe. Even Athena will be so surprise that I accomplish a feat like that. So far until now, she never knows that, not yet anyways. So it will not be a surprise that you will be reduce to a mortal being with no powers at all son. Still think you can pull something off like that?" he explained with a hearty smile as well.

Percy thought about his own experiences in the face to face with life and death. Back then, he could not control his powers when they were in full power and ended up in screw ups or worse, the adversaries exploited Percy. Now he controlled his powers with care and restraint at the same time to an extent and hearing his father's words that his powers will now be taken away when the trial undergoes, it will be a challenge. Maybe it is something he can prove that even though no powers allowed and they are restricted and prohibited, he can still do what any mortal would do. Percy sighed.

"Yeah, I will dad." Percy replied with eagerness.

"Very well. We'll get you signed up for the trial in no time too." Poseidon acknowledges.

"Did you told Hermes the recent incident as well?" Percy asks.

Poseidon nodded seriously "Yes. Hermes will get a good serious talking with his sons as well as me and your mother when the next time we see them in person."

Percy was relieved at that as he nodded in understanding.

Percy and Poseidon finally arrived at their destination in a therapy clinic in downtown.

As they arrive the entrance they asked for Dr H. office.

"3rd floor, door on the left next to the corner window." the building directress said.

"Thanks ma'am." Poseidon replied.

The two took the elevator and arrived at the third floor and finally got to the room.

The Doctor was writing more paperwork on his desk. He has teakwood skin, black hair and golden eyes and was wearing a doctor's uniform. Accompanied by him was his wife, she has pale skin, blue eyes, brown hair and was wearing similar to the doctor's uniform. It was Hypnos and Pasithea together.

"Pasithea, have you check the previous 4 patients complete records on the nightmare and awake list. Not all of the information's been filed up here and they won't be recorded without their certificates." Hypnos said.

"I did, 2 of those had printed certificates while the other 2 had their certificates in original. Standby." Pasithea said as she compiles all the records finding the certificates.

At the same time the door opened. Hypnos was surprised at the sight of the visitors.

"Well I'll be it's The Lord of the Seas Poseidon and his son the savior Percy Jackson. Come in, come in. What brings you to Dr. H. Clinic?" Hypnos smiled as he shook the hands of both men.

"It's been awhile Hypnos, Do you remember the trial that me and Sally went through and survive?" Poseidon asks.

Hypnos nodded.

"My son here." He gestures Percy "He is taking his own trial."

"I'll be. I had never been able to have a demigod ever taken to the Memento Mori Trial ever. All I had were mortals and the Gods Poseidon and Hermes. This is the first time I've ever take a demigod to the trial" Hypnos said.

Percy was surprised wide eyed as well "Really, Hermes went in too!"

"Indeed, he went through the trial after the Second Titanomachy and it was pretty clear he wanted to prove himself as well after what he saw happened when his son Luke died. Oh yes, he went through here as well and guess what, he survived with no powers and got a trophy as well." Hypnos explained in detail.

"So you know, a heads up about what's gonna happen in the trial?" Hypnos asks.

Percy nodded as he looked at the God of Sleep in the eyes " Yes."

"Good. You can sign the contract here." Hypnos said as he pulls up a sheet of paper with the Memento Mori Trial Contract and hands it over to Percy. "In the meantime I'll contact Erebus and let my son Morpheus and the Oneiroi pick you up, They will handle the rest."

Percy proceeded to sign the contract as Hypnos dials the phone to his father.

"Hello. Yes it's Hypnos, we got another competitor for the trial. It's Percy Jackson. Yes, he will be signing in just like his father and mother. Yes, it's true that he is gonna be the first demigod ever to undergo a trial. What? Really? I see. Alright, bring Morpheus over so he can pick him up. Okay. Thanks. Goodbye." Hypnos finishes converses the phone and turn towards Percy.

"Here is the contract." Percy said as he hands it over.

"Excellent, Just wait outside the entrance and Morpheus will come and pick you up." Hypnos said as he filed Percy's Contract.

The two men then stood up and prepare to leave.

"Thank you Hypnos." Poseidon said.

"My pleasure Poseidon." Hypnos replied then looked at Percy "Good luck as well Perseus. Do your best."

Percy nodded and then he and his father left downstairs to the lobby entrance.

15 minutes later, Morpheus, the son of Hypnos and Pasithea arrived. He has pale skin, white hair, and golden eyes like his father and his aura gives the presence of sleep.

"Poseidon. It's been awhile." Morpheus greets them

"It indeed is." Poseidon replied.

"So Perseus is the competitor for the trial?" He asks.

"I am." Percy replied straightforwardly.

Poseidon then looked down to his son " Morpheus will take over from here Percy. You will follow him now, this is far as I will go. Remember, if you complete the trial. You win the trophy." he reminded.

"I will father, thank you for being here with me and reunite together with mom together." Percy said with emotion as he hug his father.

"It's any father would give to his family, especially you my boy." Poseidon replied as well even though he is a God but also as a Father to his son at the same time.

After the hug Poseidon then face Morpheus "He's all yours, Morpheus."

Percy then walk to Morpheus direction, Percy gave one last look at his dad before he disappears. "Good bye Dad. I love you." he said.

"Farewell son. I love you too." and Poseidon vapor travelled away and out of sight.

"Well Perseus, it's now time to go to the realm of the Entity." he said "Hold out my hand and we will fast travel there."

Percy complied with no hesitation and hold Morpheus' hand and then like a swirling vortex everything around them blackens as they travel warp into a different place or dimension. Percy then sees all around himself the darkness. Up ahead was a gate, a dark black steel gate, it had the arms of entity protruding the wall spikes like thorns wrapped around the structure.

As Percy and Morpheus went near it, the protrusions of the entity disperse and the gate opened. Then comes the Bellowing and Howling voice in the Darkness.

" **Greetings Perseus Jackson. Welcome to my realm. Are you ready to face the trials for death is not an escape."**

Erebus' deep voice really sent Percy's spine and body shiver but maintain a strong will of presence and courage to stand up."

"I do." Percy stated.

" **Good. Then come forth mortal."** Erebus or the Entity's voice bellowed to him.

"This is far as I go Percy. You are on your own now." Morpheus said as he turns himself to sand and withered away leaving Percy alone now.

As Percy entered the realm inside, he felt all his powers drained away from him. He can no longer control water, talk to horses or sea creatures, control the earth or even resist to the face of fire and heat. He was a mortal now.

'My powers are drained. I'm a mortal now. Even so, I will still press onward.' He thought.

As he went in further his vision blackens out and heard the voice of the Entity " **Your first trial begins!"**

Percy's vision then came back and he was on a very dark place his eyes saw the words:

THE MACMILLAN STATE  
IRONWORKS OF MISERY

Percy saw that he was in a place called a foundry, He saw the huge industrial building but there was more things around him. He saw the generators and the hooks and part of the outline of the area.

The hooks were the tools used to torture victims.

'These must be the hooks used to sacrifice victims, I better stay away from them.' Percy thought scaredly.

Then the generators used to start power.

'These must be the generators, It's time to work out then.' He thought.

Percy had never ever worked on a generator before, but since this was the job, he had to try at least fix the machine to get it up and running.

Percy approached the generator quietly and be aware of the surroundings. He knelt down on the machine and grab the wires and started to repair. He notices that there were timings to match in order to keep the generator functional.

He saw the bar of the generator's progress and it was not yet reached to full. Percy continues to work the generator keeping it's progress to the full. He keeps on watching the skill checks as they open up and very careful to timed them properly. As another one came, he failed the skill check and this time it ate a small chunk of the generator's progress and exploded in his face.

'Dammit! I thought I had that one!' Percy thought angrily, he looked around the area around him and saw there wasn't any killer yet. He continues to work the generator.

The generator continued its progression and it was 60 % done. Then he heard a scream, it was a female scream and it sounded that a female survivor is in pain.

Percy was horrified and scared when he heard the scream of terror but his nerves still continue to work on the genny he was focusing on.

'Focus on the generator, don't panic. These are the objectives, get them done as fast as possible.' he thought.

The genny was almost done until, Percy heard a heartbeat. It was a really big thumping sound that hearing it could feel their own heartbeat pump as well.

Percy finally completed the genny to 100% and the genny's lights were on and functioning.

At that same moment when he stood up, he felt the heartbeat near him and really saw the killer.

The killer was a tall male wearing a white razor teeth mask, his skin was charcoaled and drenched with metal, he wore a black workers robe wrapped in wrenches and he was armed with a huge metal cleaver on his right hand and a huge bear trap on his left hand.

The killer faces Percy and attacks Percy.

Percy ran as the killer was hot on his tail. He went through a destroyed wall and then leapt through the window and continue running then he turn left passing another wall but there were no window vaults there, but a barricade pallet. As the killer gets near Percy to strike him, Percy knocked the pallet down and stun the killer giving him another set of distance. In anger the Killer shake himself and kick the pallet to pieces and continue to search for survivors.

Percy hide behind a wall as he catches his breath and escapes the killer. He slump down and rest a little bit as he breathes in and out. Then he heard a voice.

"Psst.. Hey! Over here!" A caucasian male with black hair and wearing glasses as well as a tie ushers him to the rock he was hiding.

"Hey, did you do a genny?" the glasses guy asks nervously.

Percy nodded "Yeah, I did. After it turned on, the killer was hot on my tail." he said also in a low voice .

" I see. I did a genny too. It was almost done, until the killer came and I hid in the locker but after he was in one area i escape the locker and hid at the rock here. He kicked the genny I was working on and it's not progressing." he explained.

"I see. I'll help you. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." Percy said as he introduce himself.

"I'm Dwight. Dwight Fairfield." The glasses guy introduce himself.

"How many gennies are we supposed to repair?" Percy asks.

"5 in total and currently only 4 left. Look at your left arm you can see it's indicated in white and red. The genny symbol is how many needed to repair. The person symbol is the other survivors it shows also their statuses." Dwight explained.

Percy nodded " I see, thanks. Come on let's find a genny to work on and avoid the killer."

Dwight gulped but nodded "Alright, i think the genny I work is still there, but I don't see the killer."

"Ok, let's finish that generator." Percy decided.

So the two work together as a pair and then walk quietly to work on the genny, surprisingly the killer was not there or even in sight.

Percy and Dwight work genny as a team and surprisingly the genny's progress was fast when 2 survivors work together instead of 1 since the speed difference was the key as well as team work.

"I got it." The generator then finally reach 100% "There. It's done." Dwight rejoiced.

But unfortunately the killer arrived and in a split second Dwight and Percy saw the killer behind them and like mad cows they scrambled up away.

Dwight and Percy ran together as the killer was hot in their tails. The saw corner opportunity to try at least evade the killer. Dwight went through the left but unfortunately Percy went straight to the window but as Percy vaulted to the window he got caught in the bear trap and the trap snap shut in Percy's left leg.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

He tries to compose himself.

'Ok,ok, calm down, calm down. Don't panic. Gotta get out of this thing!' he thought rapidly.

Percy struggled to get the trap out of him and he struggled desperately.

That's when the killer came up and grabbed Percy. Percy was then hauled by the killer. Percy struggled to get off.

'Where is he taking me?!' he thought desperately

There was a hook nearby and the killer was gonna hang Percy.

"Oh no." Percy whispered in horror.

The killer then hanged Percy in the Hook. Percy screamed in pain as he was hanging in pain as the piece of metal pierce through his left shoulder. He feels the pain and agony as he was hanged and whimpered in pain as he was being tortured. Then he notices the black protrusions around him were forming and coalescing into the Entity to try and sacrifice him.

'I gotta get outta this thing. Please someone! Anyone! Help me!' he thought painfully.

Then as if someone heard his cry for help, a red haired woman with 2 braided hairs on each side framing her face and wearing reddish pink sleeveless shirt and blue jeans as well as running shoes came to his aid.

"Hang in there, I'll get you out." she said as she unhooks Percy's body to the ground.

Percy could still stand but he was still in his injured state. Then another generator lit up.

"Come with me, let's find a secure place so I can patch you up on your feet." She said.

Percy nodded and followed her as they both went up to the foundry. The red haired woman began patching Percy up as he knelt down and let her check his wounds.

"My name is Meg Thomas. But you can call me Meg. I arrive here in this horrible nightmare too and just try to survive and get out." the red haired woman introduce herself.

"Please to meet you Meg, I'm Percy Jackson. You can call me Percy." he introduce as well.

As Percy was in full state he thank her "Thanks for patching me up."

"No problem, it's the least I can do to be altruistic." Meg replied.

Another Genny was lit up.

Then Meg looked on with a serious expression on her face "Come on! One more genny to go and we are gonna open the gates and get outta here." she said.

Percy nodded.

The two went down the stairs as they spotted another survivor working on the genny down the stairs.

"That's the last genny, that african woman down there is Claudette, I met her a while ago when we were in this realm." Meg said.

"Ok." But before they could act the killer appeared to claudette and surprise her and strike her to her injured state. She ran away as the killer chase her.

The two descend slowly down the stairs towards the genny as Claudette was being chased.

"Come on we gotta work on this genny so we can get outta here!" Meg whispered in usher.

The two progress the genny at 70 percent, Claudette was finally struck down to the dying state as she whimpered in pain and screamed as the killer grabbed her and prepared to hooker her. She screamed in pain and agony as she was hooked. It was the 2nd time she got hooked as she was the first victim in the game and got hooked once and now the Entity's claws are preparing to take her as a sacrifice.

Percy's altruistic instincts kicked in "Meg, work on the genny, I'll save Claudette from the hook."

Meg nodded and continued fixing.

Percy approached quietly and stealthily as he spotted a bear trap and goes to disarm it.

"Pls help me." Claudette struggled.

"Hang on." Percy whispered.

Percy proceeds to disarm the trap and slowly the trap was disarmed as the jaws almost nearly ruptured his hand.

With the trap gone, Percy got Claudette out of the hook and said "Hang on, I got you" he said as he offered his shoulder to help her stand up.

The last generator was completed and the horn sounded the gates are powered.

"The gates are powered we gotta go!" Percy said.

Unfortunately the killer was chasing them as he was hot on their tails!

Dwight managed to reach the gate and pulled the switch down and the gate started to open.

Dwight was surprised to see Meg going near.

"Meg, are you ok?! Where's Percy?!" he asks concerningly.

"Percy just unhooked Claudette there coming here now!" she replied.

Dwight looked on the path and spotted Percy and Claudette running away towards the gate with the killer hot on their tails

"Shit! There they are!" Dwight shouted.

"We're almost there!" Percy said as he continued running and the Killer missed a swing on him.

"Come on!"

"Almost there!"

"You can make it!"

Meg and Dwight both shouted.

The killer missed his 2nd and 3rd strike again as he failed to land a mark on the survivors.

Miraculously all 4 survivors escaped to the exit.

The 4 kept on running away from the place and found themselves in the campfire.

Percy breathe his breath 'that was a really close call.' now he gets to know his new friends as well in this nightmare world.

 **There's the 2nd chapter of Memento Mori Trial guys. Percy's also one of the survivors. This trial may be easy but the next trials are gonna be challenging and difficult for every different terrain and different killer. As a Dead by Daylight fan, I'm gonna put some perks for Percy in this fanfic since the OC's and their perks are already obvious and so are the killers. Leave a comment to you DBD and PJ/HOO fans See you in the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

 **Here is Chapter 3 everybody! Sorry for the long wait and delays. I've been busy with final exams and other requirements needed to be done.**

 **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: Don't worry there's plenty more action to go around with this crossover fanfic.**

 **Alice-Selene: I wondered that as well but so far it's not yet literally confirmed in the fanfic story. I'll have to make up a decision first. Each of the killers have their own history from where they come from. So far I would say Erebus is the surrogate father/grandfather to them depending on their ages and the killers are Erebus' faithful disciples. I admit that it's gonna be hard putting up their history in family relations relating as well to Erebus' line but so far like I said they are his faithful disciples in his realm. So they are still a family in all but blood. That is something. It is true they were humans/mortals before but albeit some no longer physically and others mentally because they are all transformed to what they are now.**

 **Guest: Wow! The primordial family of Erebus' lineage. That's cool. I have to think up first about the killers. Each one of them has their own background and history. I would admit it's gonna be impossible to place them as direct sons and daughters to Erebus because so far they are surrogate sons and daughters instead. All the killers are humans before they were transformed into what they became either still having their human physical features or not. Overall they are not direct but surrogate family to Erebus. So they are still a family in all but blood. That is something. I would also say for all the killers when together as a whole family, "A deep bond with the Entity shows great devotion to kill and sacrifice for all the blood."**

 **Without further ado on to the Chapter!**

As Percy, Dwight, Meg and Claudette escaped the nightmare, they kept on running until they reach the campfire.

It was really a close call so far that their trial was easy but how long will that difficulty will last since there are also other killers out there with different powers as well as different areas altogether.

So far the survivors are relieved to escape the Ironworks of Misery altogether alive. They pant in relief that they are still alive and stopped a few feet further from the fire and lay down on one of the trees.

"Damn, I thought I would never get out of that place alive. That was too close." Dwight said as he pants.

"Yeah, I know. I was really lucky I got rescued otherwise that dark giant tentacle thing would have grabbed me while I was still on the hook." Claudette said as she also panted and even still felt the injuries to her side as she felt the wound being impaled by the hook.

Percy look towards her "Don't mention it. It was the altruism that push me to help others in times of danger."

Claudette smiled at Percy " Thanks again."

A new voice came forward and greeted the group " Guys! Your back!"

The 4 survivors turn towards the voice. It was an Asian man, notably with Korean heritage. He had olive skin, messy black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green long jacket with dark brown gloves and he had pale messy white pants and dark brown shoes.

" I was starting to think one of you never made it. But all of you did." the man said with a smile and relief.

"We made it only this time Jake." Meg the athlete said.

The man Jake then notices the newcomer and was surprised "So you must be the newcomer?"

Percy nodded at the Korean man "Yeah, that I am."

"The names Jake Park." He introduces himself " You can call me Jake."

Percy also introduced himself " I'm Percy Jackson. You can call me Percy."

Jake nodded in acknowledgment "So you've met the rest of the team during your trial?"

Percy nodded "I did. They told me their complete names except for Claudette. And I'm new here as well."

Claudette then perked up and introduced herself "Pleased to meet you Percy. I'm Claudette Morel, I came from Canada and I'm a botanist. You can call me Claudette." she said.

Then Dwight stood up and said "I used to be a pizza employee worker in Pizzawhat. I may be nervous but at least i lead to my best of abilities.I'm American. "

Then Meg spoke up " I'm an athlete and love to run as well. That's my professionalism as runner. I'm American too."

And finally Jake spoke up " I'm a survivalist, I lived alone by myself most of the time but at least talk to others. I'm Korean American"

" I'm a cabin counselor and even a camper in my camp, helping others as well as surviving as well." Percy replied.

After stating their occupancies, the survivors sat together in the log chatting their stories on how they ended up in this 'realm of the Entity'.

Dwight explained that he went through the woods with his colleagues one night on a camping trip. He was mostly named as the laughing stock because of his nervousness and on one night they got drunk and when Dwight woke up no one was around him and he wandered alone lost in the woods.

Meg's story was that she was the best runner athlete in her town. At that time she was in college going to apply a degree however her mom got sick and decided to suspend her college to take care of her mother that raised her. When she was out running in the woods one time she felt like she vanished and got lost.

Claudette's story was that she was an introvert person, sometimes preferably alone and work her experiments on botany, she also got a college degree and being a botanist having knowledge about plants was also her favourite. One night after a long bus ride she decided to take a stroll in the woods, then she got disoriented in the thick woods and vanished.

Jake's story was that he grew up in a rich family, however it wasn't a pleasant family because his own brother was the one who had all the attention while Jake was the outcast. He did not excel well in his academics and dropped out of college. He argued with his father and to the point he rebelled and decided to live out in the woods alone. He never saw his father in years but his mother check him once in a while. But when Jake disappeared his mother pleaded to the police to search him but nothing came.

Percy was very intrigued on everyone's stories and each one of them really relate to Percy's experiences. Then he decided to share his own experience. Percy was a camp counselor had many friends shared a lot of fun and experiences with many campers and people together. He never had an easy life growing up but showing the rest of his peers of what he was capable of. He was also devoted and caring to others as well as a tough person always there to help anyone. He also vanished and disappeared after saying goodbye to his parents before he left and arrived here.

After the stories the group were announced to go through another trial again.

The trial alarm sounded and the survivors are ready to go. As the alarm called them, the survivors stood up from the logs.

"There goes another trial. However only 4 survivors at a time. So Each of us can rotate time to time." Jake said his details "I'll go this time."

Dwight also stood up "I'll go too. I'll show you what I can do!" he said as he says his favourite lines.

Then Meg stood up "I'm going as well. Let's see if the killer can keep up." she said.

Then it was down to either Claudette or Percy. The former seems reluctant while the latter seems ready.

Claudette then made up her mind for this round and decided to decline "I'll sit this one out for now. That round literally scared me. I'll do next one instead."

Percy understood the botanist's decision and not to argue "Alright, then I'm in." he said as he stood up.

Then Jake voice out "Before we go you can spend your bloodpoints for supplies, perks and offerings to give you a chance of odds in the trial."

Percy was a little confused "Bloodpoints?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you approach the bloodweb over their, you can pick out anything you like but at a cost." Jake said as he pointed the direction of a circular stone shaped like a hexagon symbol embedded with it and had outlines like a spiderweb.

Then Percy asks " how do you know if we had bloodpoints for currency Jake?"

"It's easy. Just approach the web and you will see you current number of bloodpoints you have. You better go now before we start." Jake explained.

Percy approached the bloodweb and he saw the total number of points. He decided not to waste any time and spend some of the currencies for supplies and anything. For now he has a flashlight and an offering envelope plus a perk upgrade. After he spends his blood points he joins the ready survivors.

"Alright how do the perks work?" Percy asks.

"We can only keep up to 4 perks during a trial. Choose the best ones currently in your arsenal. They will help you overcome obstacles and aid you in literally the circumstances of life and Death." Jake explained.

Each survivor has 3 unique personal perks which can also learned and trained time to time or any time they want to learn something. There are also extra perks which are available to all but each perk varies their tier as currently they are still beginning.

Dwight has _Bond, Prove Thyself and Leader_.

Meg has _Quick and Quiet, Sprint Burst and Adrenaline_.

Claudette has _Empathy, Botany Knowledge and Self-Care_.

Jake has _Iron Will, Calm Spirit and Saboteur_.

And finally Percy has

 _Hardline_ : When you are hooked for the 3rd time and/or 2nd time during the Entity summoned struggle phase , you can still resist and struggle like in the struggle 2nd phase. you are guaranteed only 15/20/25 seconds before being sacrificed. It can only be used once per trial .

 _No Pain No Gain_ : When you are injured or other survivors are injured, status effects like Mangled, Haemorrhage, Exhaustion, Blindness, Hindered and Exposed are removed when performing a heal on yourself and healing survivors to the full state. Only once per heal for each survivor healed and including yourself during the and normal healing apply after the perk is used on all survivors including yourself. Gain up to 25% stackable bonus to all Bloodpoints gains up to a maximum of 50/75/100 %.

 _Even the Odds_ : If you are the Obsession and when you are sacrificed or killed during the trial. 1 random perk of the killer will be disabled for 40/50/60 seconds and the killer's aura will be revealed for 10/12.5/15 seconds for all survivors remaining in the trial.

Percy was quite impressed of his personal perks and most of it define his abilities. He quickly choose 2 perks and an offering and proceed.

With the 4 survivors ready they place their offerings in the fire.

(With Erebus in the realm)

" **It seems that Percy has adjusted and adapted to the realm quickly."** The Entity/ Erebus said as he watches the readied survivors. Then he turns around called one of his disciple. " **Evan Macmillan! Your up!"** He bellowed as he turn towards the direction to The Trapper as Evan approached and kneel to him.

" **Bring me sacrifices this time, do not disappoint me!"** Erebus stated.

The Trapper nodded in acknowledgment underneath his mask and said in a deep muffled voice "It will be done."

The Trapper then stood up and bring forth his offering as he presented it "Here's my offering."

The match has begun.

(In the Normal world)

It was another normal day in Camp Half Blood after the previous night's CTF. Everyone was happily enjoying their activities. Campers were shooting targets, playing games, exercising, practicing swordplay, tending gardens, eating, going together like a group, and other stuff and plans to do.

The girls who bonded together during the CTF on the previous night joined together as they walk along the camp together. Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Katie, Clarisse and Lou Ellen were still happy from last night's event.

"I can't believe that plan actually work. Those boys never saw it coming." Thalia said with a smile.

"Yup. Hook. Line. and Sinker." Clarisse added with a mean grin at the success.

"I must say it's impressive. We really are glad to have you Annabeth." Lou Ellen spoke up.

Annabeth nodded " No problem. A plan from Athena always works best." she said with a little bit of pride and joy.

Piper shrugged " I get you. Still I can't believe that went all too easy. Just a quick snatch and grab." she commented.

"I know and yet we won the trophy fair and square." Katie remarked.

As the girls continue walking on the path Annabeth decides to split up.

"You girls continue on, I'll go check on Seaweed Brain." Annabeth stated as she went towards Percy's cabin.

Then the remaining 5 women walk towards the path heading to the Dining Pavilion to get something to eat. Along the way they saw Jason honing his skills with his sword on a dummy and Nico talking to his boyfriend Will Solace. They ignored them as they continue forward. They then saw Chris Rodriguez with Travis and Connor arguing each other. At first they ignored the conversation until something catches their attention.

"That was really low last night man, Do you had to do that with Percy!" Travis stated in anger.

"Of course I had to. He deserved it! I couldn't get our plan in action and Percy led us straight to danger!" Chris shouted back.

"Excuse me?! He warned us against them! Be prepared for anything! We didn't know they would come behind us!" Connor yelled back.

"Well maybe you're blind and couldn't see the awareness of danger!" Chris yelled.

"Screw you! I can't believe you would call Percy a 'Hero Killer'! To think he helped us and even you at least doing the right thing in the game!" Travis shouted and pushed Chris in the shoulder.

The tension caught attention to the 5 women as well as Nico and Jason who were nearby and hearing the loud noises.

Chris stood his ground angrily and ready to punch Travis but they were both stop by Clarisse who held Chris back and Katie holding Travis back as well and Connor was on Travis' side.

Then Piper spoke up with a little bit of charmspeak to ease the tension "Break it up right now!" she said in her persuasive voice.

At the same time Annabeth arrived to Percy's cabin and decided to knock on his door. She wanted to tell him of her success on last night's CTF game.

Annabeth knocked the door " Percy? Are you inside?" she asked.

Then she notices a note on the door saying that Percy's gone to Sally. She was a little bit concerned and scared that her boyfriend was gone but seeing his note as well as handwriting made her assured that he's okay. She then grabs the note and decided to warn the others and then quickly rushes back to the others.

Back at the group, as the tension was climbing down, Travis and Chris were still held back from each other. Travis was more in control and did not put up any resistance as Katie hold him but Chris was seething in anger as he tries to retaliate but was held back by his girlfriend Clarisse. At that same moment Jason and Nico came closer joining in the conversation.

Piper came in between as she calmed the two sons of Hermes down. " We heard what you two said about Percy so tell us what happened." Piper demanded with a frown and seriousness in her charmspeak.

Chris resisted Piper's question and ignored her as he was not looking at her face. "That's only between me, Travis and Connor." he replied plainly as he directed his anger to Travis.

That angered Travis and spoke out "Screw That! I'm not gonna stall them you coward!" Travis lashed out and delivered a kick to Chris' abdomen. Katie also restrained her boyfriend from lashing out and controlled him. Then Travis conceded and looked at Piper despite his frown and anger.

"What happened last night was that we were furious at Percy for the humiliation during last night's CTF." Travis explained with a little bit of dread and guilt on his voice " We were angry at him because we weren't able to carry our plan and it got backfired instead. So we pelted him with our stink bombs in our fury because of that."

The group was shocked in hearing the details of what the sons of Hermes did to Percy. Katie and Clarisse were angered at hearing the actions of what their boyfriends had done. To boast something out of success and winning was one thing but hearing the defeat lash out one of their own and humiliate others out of spite was another. When it comes to competition there's always winners and losers in the games. Winners win something and Losers don't get anything, and to hear the losers side of lashing out on one of their own was terrible. The group was disgusted at the sons of Hermes. Even Nico and Jason were disgusted at their comrades actions and not even they would sink low to that level and at least accepted their mistakes last night.

Travis continued to speak at least looking at everyone's faces " Then Chris told Percy-" as he spoke that statement, Chris lashed out and delivered a kick to his side.

"Shut up! I told you it's just between us three!" Chris shouted as he was held back and angry.

Then Connor went to his brother Travis' defence " You Shut up! Your not the only one who was angry to our team leader last night! You were the one who said the low blow to him and started the pelting! At least man up face your sins brother!" he added with anger and furiousness as well as guilt on his face.

Chris then closed his eyes and put his head down in shame and avoided eye contact and did not speak anything further.

As the tension was still tense despite the short period of silence Thalia then spoke up.

"Alright, What did Chris said to Percy?" Thalia asked as she looked with narrow eyes towards Travis and Connor's direction.

Travis gathered his will power and then spoke again " Chris said that he called Percy a 'Hero Killer' for being a reckless leader that led his own comrades to die and lacking survivability. He even added and 'You may be a demigod who fight and take battles but overall you're just a person who just send others to death in your hands.' and then he finally said 'Light him up!' and then we pelted him with stink balloons." Travis summarised as he let his guilt consumed him and his tears fell out from his eyes. Connor let his tears out as well and Chris who was silent and avoided eye contact with everyone as his head was down even cried in guilt.

The group had mixed reactions together as the Sons of Hermes confessed their last night actions. They were angered, saddened, horrified and even disgusted all put together of what the trio put Percy through last night as not even they saw this coming.

Then Travis spoke up with his cries and tears as guilt washes over him " I knew what I did was out of anger and spite and even jealousy, Now I regret of my actions of what I did to Percy. What I did was wrong! Very wrong!"

Connor spoke up as well "Me too. I regretted that I pelted stink balloons at him as well. I knew I was angry and out of line but I took it too far as well. It was wrong too!" he said as he cried and hug his brother Travis at the actions they done.

The group now also felt the discomfort as well as sorrow of what the two Stoll brothers said. Before anyone could speak, Annabeth approached the group to relate her news.

"Hey guys Percy's out of the camp and - What's going on here?" She explained and then asked as she saw the sons of Hermes lowered their heads.

Thalia explained what happened through every detail and it was no guess that she was also shocked, horrified, angered and disgusted at what happened to Percy. She wanted to teach the sons of Hermes a lesson for what they did to Percy but looking at their current faces they were repentant on their actions.

Then she showed Percy's note to everyone "I found this on Percy's cabin door. Percy's in Sally's apartment. He did not even notify me either." She said with a little bit of disappointment.

Then Piper came and place her hand on Annabeth's shoulder "Don't worry, maybe Percy did not want rush and seeing what happened right now maybe it's clear what Percy's feeling right now." she explained

"I guess so." Annabeth commented.

"So what will we do now?" Jason asks as he voiced out to the group in concern.

The group cared for Percy as one of their own. They may play each other or even fight each other but they were all a team, a family and even one of their own in many ways. But overall Percy helped each and every one of them

"I say we go to Sally's apartment and confront him." Nico suggested.

"That's great and all Death Breath but what about the trio?" She asks as she looked at the three sons of Hermes with hatred for what they did to their cousin.

"I say we bring them along, we're gonna have some serious talking with them." Clarisse suggested as she looks with a frown on her boyfriend as their relationship right now is strained.

No one argued further and everyone went back to their business as they decide to go out and confront Percy in Sally's apartment after an hour.

They all split up while others join together in separate ways. Katie helped her boyfriend Travis up followed by Connor. She was furious of what they did to Percy but hearing her boyfriend's repentance just put their relationship temporarily strained. Clarisse reluctantly helped Chris up albeit their relationship was strained because Chris was the one who did all the damage.

The group prepared their things and proceeded to Sally's apartment

(In the realm)

The offerings were sacrificed.

Percy offered a Sealed Envelope and carried a medkit.

Jake offered a Bog Laurel Sachet and carried a toolbox

Dwight offered a Sweet William Sachet

Meg offered a Sweet William Sachet

Evan Macmillan the Trapper offered a Survivor Pudding and his bear traps were now armed with his bear trap add ons consisting of the upgrades Serrated Jaws and Trap Setters.

The trial begins

THE MACMILLAN ESTATE  
COAL TOWER

The survivors were now on a different place of the Macmillan Estate. This time instead of the Foundry which was a huge building, it was now the Coal Tower which is the main Landmark for this map.

Their goal was clear. Spread out, fix the generators, avoid the killer and escape and never be sacrificed to the Entity. It was never easy to do all these things together when the trial begins because every trial is different one after another. But these were the guidelines for survival in the trials that mirrors the circumstances of life and death, Live or die in this world.

Percy was spawned behind the tower next to a generator outside. Jake was also right next to him with his toolbox in hand. Percy's two current perks are Hardline and No Pain No Gain while Jake's perks were Iron Will and Sabotage so he has an advantage of keeping together his grunts of pain as well as destroying hooks and traps at the same time.

Percy and Jake were on the same location together. Percy decides to fix a generator while behind him, Jake decides to destroy one of the nearby hooks.

A little further away on the right side of the Coal Tower Dwight started to fix a generator as soon as he finds one. His current perks are Bond and Prove Thyself so that Dwight can see anyone's auras as well as showing what he can do. Meg was a few feet away from Dwight as she found a chest and decides to search it. Her perks were Quick and Quiet and Sprint Burst. She can rush from one place to another and at the same time remain stealthy.

As Percy fixes the generator and so far there was no heartbeat he almost finish it and miraculously he did not fail any skillchecks. Jake finished sabotaging a hook and goes to help Percy finishing the generator.

At the same time Dwight is halfway with his generator being done and Meg decided to go to another generator away from Dwight to try and finish things quicker. However as she walks in one way she heard the heartbeat and worst of all the killer has the Unnerving presence to put pressure on the survivors when he is close by. Meg quickly duck down and crouch behind a few crates and walk slowly trying to locate where the killer is right now.

The killer was in fact setting another bear trap just 10 feet away from where Meg was hiding in her location. She quickly spots him and then try to crouch walk slowly towards one crate to another hoping the killer won't notice her presence.

After the killer sets his trap he then went through to Meg's direction and with Meg sensing the killer was coming for her she leapt up and run quickly as her sprint burst activated. The trapper misses his attack when Meg leapt up quickly with a burst of speed. Then the Trapper started chasing Meg down as he saw her running.

Meg knew that she runs with a burst of speed it would easily exhaust her but she had to make it count and play the odds. She knew the killer was on to her tail as the Trapper gains on her as she saw a pallet a bit further and the killer closed in after the killer was bloodlust she decide to stun the killer with a pallet just ahead of her between a generator and trees. However as she reaches the pallet and then slumped it down it stunned the killer but as she cross the other side she stepped into the bear trap set up by the Trapper and the jaws slammed shut and Meg was suffering from a hemorrhage status because of the Serrated Jaws. Meg scream in pain as she was captured.

The killer shrug off the stun effect and kicked the pallet between him and Meg completely destroying it with his Brutal Strength. As the pallet was destroyed, the trapper then grabbed Meg and carried her through his shoulders and with the perk Agitation he was really fast on his feet to haul her to a hook and at the same time his terror radius was hearable to the other survivors. The Trapper then hung her to the nearest hook and She stood no chance as her struggle did not let her go and she screamed her voice out as her side came in contact with the sharp metal that pierced her.

Meg's scream alerted the other survivors of her location, still they continue to work the generators despite the painful ordeal of pressure as Meg was hung. They have to do their job.

Percy and Jake finished their generator as it lit up and quickly dispersed away in different directions. Percy headed over to the Coal Tower upstairs while Jake head over to the left side of the map.

Dwight continues to finish his generator as he also wanted to rescue Meg from the hook but he knew he had to finish the generator as fast as possible in order to get out the nightmare. 'Come on, I can do this!' he thought nervously as he commits his effort to the team.

Jake was outside the tower on the left front of the area and he saw an unarmed bear trap right next to the pallet between walls. He decides to sabotage it and get to work. As Jake uses his toolbox combined with his Perk he suddenly felt the Unnerving Presence and heartbeat that the killer is getting closer but as he concentrates in sabotaging the trap the skill checks were getting narrower as they appear through him.

Jake was then ambush in the front as the Trapper appeared and sliced him on his shoulder but with also quick reflexes he stunned the killer but ultimately the bear trap he disarm was not fully destroyed. He ran away to the previous direction as his wound injured him and the killer destroyed another pallet and chased after Jake.

Jake kept his wits together and stopped his pain of grunting and now he was being chase and tried to lose the killer as fast as possible. The killer then sliced Jake through the back and left him in the dying state.

At the same time Percy was on top of the 2nd floor of the Coal Tower, trying to fix a generator. Dwight finished his generator and then ran through Meg as he helped her get off the hook just in time and avoided the 2nd phase of the sacrifice. The two then went behind the killer shack as Dwight healed Meg to the full state.

Percy sensed the Trapper was nearby and just outside as his friend Jake was put to the dying state. Percy was also pressured as the Unnerving Presence pressured him from doing skill checks properly as they were narrowed. Percy failed 2 out 3 continuous skill checks which not only alerted the killer to his location but also try to do his part of the job. 'I can do this! I can do this!' Percy thought as he work on the generator with progress.

At that moment Jake was already grabbed and hauled by the Trapper to the nearest hook and Jake screamed as he was impaled and at the same time, the Trapper place another bear trap next to the hook camouflaged by the grass on the ground.

With Percy's exposed location, the Trapper went inside the Coal Tower to search for Percy but Percy was right next to the opened window and jumped down as the Trapper chased him.

Dwight and Meg worked on one generator together as Meg was healed back to the full state.

Percy was still being chased as he jumped down the window and the Trapper was hot on his heels as the killer also sliced his back and Percy yelled in pain and was able to escape going a circle to the right and rescue Jake. The Trapper then wiped the cleaver of off blood as Percy was able to get a few distance and went to rescue Jake off the hook. Percy also dropped a pallet to put distance between him and the killer. He was also able to avoid the bear trap right next to Jake.

Both were injured but when they saw the Trapper destroyed another pallet they split off. Jake went through one side while Percy went through the other back to the tower. The Trapper decided to chase Percy instead of Jake.

Percy felt the chase once again as the Trapper came for him. Powered by another bloodlust the Trapper closes in the gap and as Percy leapt through the window the Trapper grabbed him. Agitated again, he rush to another hook and hanged Percy. Percy screamed as the sharp metal impaled his side.

After the hooking Percy, the Trapper set another bear trap hidden in the grass next to Percy and decided to chase after Dwight and Meg.

The 3rd generator lit up and the couple hid off behind a few rocks taking the chances that the killer won't search the same place twice after it was finished.

However it did not work. As the killer went near, the rocks,Dwight was actually on one side while the killer was on the other but as he tries to crouch his way out the killer turn around and raised his cleaver to slice Dwight but it missed few inches. Dwight decided to lure the killer away heading towards Percy. And Meg slipped away to work another generator.

As Dwight saw Percy on the hook, he directly went straight for it but he failed to notice the bear trap lying in wait as Percy tried to warn "NO! DON'T-!"

But it was too late as the jaws slammed shut and captured Dwight. Dwight screamed in pain as he tries to remove the bear trap but it proved futile and the killer was behind him and grabbed Dwight. The Trapper then transported Dwight to another hook and eventually hooked Dwight up. Dwight screamed in pain as he was impaled.

A bit further away, Meg did another generator joined by Jake and also patched Jake up to the full state. The 4th generator lit up. Only 1 more to go.

2 of their friends were hooked up and Percy was now struggling to get off the hook. Unfortunately Percy was already in the 2nd phase of the sacrifice as the Entity tentacles swarmed upon him ready to be taken. Percy struggled and resisted as the tentacles ready to finish him off.

Jake and Meg decided to split off. Jake would rescue Percy and Meg would rescue Dwight. Wasting no time. Meg went Left and Jake went right.

As the Trapper searches for the other 2 remaining survivors he went through the other side of the map. Jake remained calm and continue to sneak as the heartbeat intensifies. Meg however felt safe as there was no heartbeat near her direction as she was able to use her Sprint Burst once more and to circle around and rescue Dwight of the hook and helped him recover to a safe distance.

Jake was chased at the killer and as he approached Percy with more distance apart than the killer he was able to get him off the hook. But at the cost he was sliced by the Trapper and put into the dying state. Then the Trapper chased after Percy.

Dwight and Meg continued the generator upstairs on the Coal Tower to get it done after it was recently break up by the Trapper. Eventually the exit gates powered up. All 5 generators are completed.

Dwight and Meg hurriedly went to one of the nearest exit gates they could find.

Percy however was unfortunate as he was chased after he was unhooked by Jake and now Jake took his place again. He also noticed that Dwight and Meg were able to get the last generator done and went to the Exit Gates and get it open.

'The killer's chasing me. I must not let them get Dwight and Meg after their hard work.' he thought as he thinks his options ' Maybe I can circle around and keep the killer's attention to me and get a chance to save Jake.' and Percy made his decision.

The Trapper chased Percy in the stack of boxes and crates as well as destroyed cars right next to the trees and lucky for Percy he got the killer's attention and let the couple be free. He made another circle to lure the killer and tried to get Jake off the Hook but failed.

When Percy approached to Jake to get him off Jake shouted "LOOK OUT!" as the killer tries to slice Percy but misses and the sacrifice was complete and the Entity impaled Jake through his back and Torso and consumed him above.

"JAKE!" Percy screamed horrified as he saw his friend consumed in the Darkness as his shade/soul was carried above by the tentacles of the Entity.

Percy decided he had to get out of there and reach for the exit. Fortunately Dwight opened the Exit gates and Meg was already there. But Unfortunately as Percy ran towards their Direction even in his injured state The killer was filled with bloodlust once more increasing his speed. Then he sliced Percy in the back again and he fell down.

Dwight saw his comrade's state and yelled out "PERCY!"

But Percy refused to be rescued as he knows the killer would only chase them as well if they interfere "Don't! Save yourselves! Don't worry about me! Just run! If you come back you will be sacrificed! Leave me! There's no other choice!" Percy yelled with every pain on his body.

Dwight wanted to help his friend but knowing the options Percy knew he was right. Meg then laid a comforting hand on his shoulder "As much as it's painful. We have to go, we can't risk ourselves to be sacrificed. They did their job and we had ours too." She said despite the painful ordeal.

Dwight relented and nodded and looked towards Percy "We'll never forget what you did Percy." he said looking at him even with sadness.

Percy nodded as he looked at Dwight and Meg with a smile of determination of his own "Go now! Be Free!" he shouted one last time as he was carried to a hook. Dwight and Meg wasted no time and ran as far away as possible.

Percy watches the two as they left, having to at least protect was finally thrown over to the hook as he screamed in pain and agony. This was it Percy was then hooked the 2nd time but automatically in the third phase. The complete sacrifice. However his perk activated giving him an additional 15 seconds to escape as he struggled however that no longer work as he was the last survivor in the trial.

The Entity then brought forth its tentacle and impaled Percy through the front and back and finally took his shade/soul above the gaping maw.

The Trial was over.

2 survivors sacrificed and 2 escaped.

Evan Macmillan did okay.

" **You did okay Evan. This trial satisfied me."** The Entity said

Evan nodded with satisfaction that he pleased his master.

(In the campfire)

Dwight and Meg made it back to the camp with Claudette greeting them again.

"You made it." Claudette said then she notices the other two survivors are not there " Wait where is Percy and Jake?"

The returned survivors panted their breaths, before they could speak two bodies fully lay down appeared at their side. Both of them fully shocked and in pain.

 **And that's chapter 3 guys! It was very hard for Percy's perks and other mechanics to use as the other perks are already mentioned. At least there is also a screen time in Camp Halfblood at least Percy's friends will know where is their leader. If there are any ideas for Percy's perks because these are created or if anyone has better ones that would be ok. And about the killers, more will show up, and also gather the killers history and surrogate family altogether at the same time. It may not be easy but it will be worth it. I would also post special chapters and an episode chapter where if Percy WILL take the path of the SURVIVOR OR THE KILLER! Which is it? We will find out more. Stay tune for another Chapter of Memento Mori Trial.**

 **And for PJO fans and DBD fans give ideas and suggestions remember BE A CREDIT TO TEAM!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

 **Hey guys here is the 4th chapter of Memento Mori trial. Sorry for the huge delays and waiting. There were more updates in DBD with the 'Demise of the Faithful' chapter and 'Ash Williams' chapter in the game. If there were already other existing perks or abilities I'm not gonna change them as they will stay as they are. So that means the canon perks are still canon and the my OC perks are OC. If Percy's perks were already added or updated, I'm gonna have to rethink his abilities and re edit his perks again to balance the game trial story. Oh and if anyone is wondering if Percy will be more than just a survivor, I would definitely make him as a killer for the Entity as well. I will still come up huge ideas to what title is Percy Jackson's killer will be as well as new other perks. That will be another chapter to write.**

 **There would also be couples in this fanfic. I have a soft spot for couples too. Most of my favourite couples are almost always MalexFemale and never much FemalexFemale or even MalexMale. Sorry to those fans.**

 **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: Yup, Poor Percy Indeed. Don't worry, as long as his story is keep on going he would never go away and die. So furthermore he is still alive.**

 **Now without further ado, onto the next story.**

Dwight, Meg and Claudette quickly rushed towards Jake and Percy's side as the 2 victims of the trial were in pain and out cold. Claudette was on Jake's side as she tries to wake him up while Dwight and Meg tried to pull Percy together.

"Jake, Jake! Can you hear me?" Claudette stated as she tries to wake him up shaking him slowly.

Meg was the one who help Percy sit upright as Dwight tried to wake Percy up.

"Percy, can you hear me?" Dwight asks as he taps his friend's shoulder to try and get some response out of him.

5 minutes then Jake finally opened his eyes. As Jake woke up, the first thing he did was screamed like he just woke up from a nightmare except that he is in a nightmare world that he still woke up in pain even in the dark realm.

Claudette quickly hug and comforted Jake as her friend was still reeling from the trial when the Trapper hooked him and let his screams out.

"It's okay Jake. I'm here. Everything will okay." Claudette reassured as she let Jake cried out on her shoulder as she pats him in the back with her embrace.

Jake was in pain from the hits the Trapper slashed him as well as the impalement of the hooks he received on the trial. He calmed down as his cries fade but his injuries still remain.

It was always a painful experience when a trial is done. If you were hooked and sacrificed, the entity always feed on the hope of the survivors and leave them in shock and shaken not just physical pain but also mental pain. There was no other lucky survivor who would just completely take the trial and completely come out unharmed unless you were literally smart and efficient to avoid being killed by all means. If there was a lucky survivor then the chances for the next trial with that survivor would make his or her chances harder and harder to win as the Entity rules all over the game completely making the whole other trials bigger and interesting altogether.

The result for the sacrificed or Mori'd (killed) victims were always a reminder that as punishment the Entity would drain a part of them making them even more motivated or shaken. Those who survive the Entity's influence after being killed yet still remaining unbreakable always push them to keep on going while those who lost themselves become shaken and felt the hope all is lost completely lost themselves to the fog.

10 minutes pass after Jake woke up, Percy finally woke up. And boy, he really went out like a light.

Percy felt his head was throbbing and giving him a big headache. Not only he felt physical pain on his sides and his back but also he now first felt the influence of the Entity after being sacrificed in the trial. Fortunately he was able to focus himself to prevent himself from screaming. But even with his own will, he still felt his own pain from the physical injuries he had. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw he was back in the camp again.

Percy places his hand on his head to try and steady himself and regain his senses.

'Damn, so this how it feels to be sacrificed. I really did feel the influence of the Entity. Still I will continue to press on.' Percy thought.

Dwight and Meg were relieved to see Percy waking up to his senses once again.

Dwight then asked Percy again in concerned of his friend "Percy? Are you alright?"

Percy looked towards Dwight's direction and replied with a response and a nod "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Can you stand Percy?" Meg asks as she also tries to help her friend and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, I can stand." Percy replied.

Slowly both Meg and Dwight helped Percy stand back up his feet.

"So this is how we feel if we fail the trial?" Percy asks as he looks at the duo.

Dwight nodded "It pretty much is." he said.

"Yup, When I got sacrificed as well I ended up in shock and shaken. Thankfully I can still stand but I guess the headaches will always be present." Meg remarked and explained.

"Do they ever stop?" Percy asks.

"I'm afraid not. We'll just have to get used to it." Dwight shook his head in comply.

"I see." Percy acknowledged then asks " Where's Claudette? Looks like I'm gonna need help fixing these injuries." he said as he felt the physical wounds on his side and back.

"Claudette's with Jake right now. Trying to comfort him." Meg said.

Percy nodded and tried to walk but with his dazed and injured state his walking becomes imbalance. As he tried to take his step, Percy slipped on his standing.

Dwight quickly helped rushed his side and lend him his shoulder

"I got ya. I don't think you will be able to walk towards Claudette in that state." Dwight pointed out.

Percy shook his head "No, I don't think so. Thanks for the help Dwight." he said with a smile.

"No problem." Dwight said.

As they head towards Claudette and Jake, they find Jake calmed down and resting as Claudette patched his wounds.

Claudette then saw Percy as they approached her and was relieved he was still breathing.

"I'm glad your still alive Percy." Claudette smiled as she looked at her comrade still breathing despite his injured and dazed state.

"Thanks, I failed my trial this time, that Trapper really got me." Percy said as Dwight let him lay down next to Claudette.

"Will Jake be okay?" Percy asked in concern as he saw the broken like state of the Korean experienced as Claudette also helped patch Percy's wounds.

Claudette looked at Jake's lying down form as she patches Percy up "Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Then Claudette turn towards Percy and looked at him "Will you able to continue?" She asks as she also wrapped a bandage gauze into his wound.

"Yeah, I still have more. But right now I'm tired. I'm dazed as well. Patch me up and let me rest. I don't think I can stand up yet." Percy replied with truthfulness.

As soon as Claudette finish patching Percy up, Percy thank the botanist and with his weary strength, he lay down next to a tree and rest looking at his right side. He also thought about his time in the trapped realm.

'So this is what it feels when 'No One Escapes Death'. The Entity devours us and feed on our hope. The killer would kill us and all we have to do is escape no matter what. So this is really the never ending cycle in a trapped realm.' He thought and then shifted his position laying down looking at the left side watching Claudette taking care of Jake.

'At least it's not so bad. Time passes differently and no one can tell if its morning or evening since this is Erebus' realm and also dying can even at least bring you back here in the campfire. Yet I can't believe something like this world created in a different dimension feel so real and altogether fantasized in reality.' He said his thoughts more.

As Percy turned around to his right side again, he thought about his own real world and couldn't help but frowned 'For once at least I gotta be selfish, I wanted something, this was my choice alone. I made this decision, To go through all the trials and win the trophy of the Entity. To show mom and dad not only I did something good, I won something great just as the same as them that would also make them happy too. Happiness, that was a conundrum feeling alright.' He thought as he rested his eyes.

Back during the Capture the Flag, Percy was the leader and wanted his team to win but they lost and the Annabeth's team won the game fair and square. He saw the happiness feeling of what Annabeth and her team did to accomplish such a feat. Then he saw his own team, saddened, downcast and even upset especially the Sons of Hermes. They never took the loss easily and it felt like their own team effort was a waste, a failure and even a mistake. Then Percy took all the infuriated retaliation of what the Sons of Hermes pelted at him. It finally came to this when mom and dad gave him a new opportunity to show what he can do.

At least Percy felt happy. He was happy when he doesn't have to use his powers like what a demigod can do because in this world he's a mortal, a human with no powers except his own perks. He felt happy to prove himself of something and actually can do something to earn and win anything in this trial. But overall he knew that once it's done he will go back and meet up his parents again and especially his friends and his beloved girlfriend.

Ah, his girlfriend Annabeth. He knew by now that she is going to hear the news that he's not in the same world they both live in together. He knew that his girlfriend probably red his letter by now and went straight to his mom's apartment. Even he might felt his girlfriend's wrath and fury again for leaving her alone again similar to that when he was swapped into the Roman Camp during the Giant War. But this time he had his reasons to go through the realm of the Entity. This was his choice and decision he made and no one else would deter or change it or even take it away from him. Percy even admitted during the Capture the Flag that Annabeth's team won fair and square and the look on her face showed her smile and success. Percy knew better to be humble and at least praise her girlfriend's feat, he also knew better not to take away happiness from others when they achieve something because even the fair fight was always the hardest fight afterall. This time Percy was on his own, ready for the trials and face to face anything or even everything what the Entity will throw at him, to him he will earn his own happiness at least. No one wanted to be saddened or left in the dust with nothing. Annabeth got her trophy and so will Percy.

So far all the survivors rested and the Entity did not call the names for another trial. For now.

(In the real world)

Back in the real world, Percy's friends, cousins and as well as his girlfriend gathered up together and decided to confront Percy together in Sally's apartment. It also means the Sons of Hermes will be going along as well. After telling Chiron the whole incident and asking permission to leave the Camp, Chiron was disappointed at the Sons of Hermes actions and wanted them to stay and have their punishments albeit each one of them differently. But seeing the looks of Percy's other friends, wanted to bring them along in case and only temporary. Chiron finally gave the permission to go but only after lunch time. Annabeth and the rest of Percy's friends accepted it.

After eating their lunch, Annabeth alongside Percy's cousins, Nico, Thalia and Jason as well as the other camp members during the whole CTF game on the previous night joined in together as they pack their stuff.

Thalia also told the rest of her hunters to stay put and behave while she's gone to join alongside the group. The hunters were reluctant to agree the lieutenant's decision but eventually accepted it and Thalia reminded them of their behaviour towards the other campers as well especially the boys. Throughout the recent years, the hunters of Artemis really did got friendly and to an extent helpful even around the Male Population but that did not stop them to always be on alert of their motives and actions.

Everyone of the CTF game members gathered outside the entrance.

"Is everyone prepared?" Annabeth asks as she looks at the group ready to go out.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Jason said

"Me too." Nico also added.

Then Annabeth look towards the others, Katie with Travis as well as Connor and Clarisse with Chris Rodriguez. The sons of Hermes were unusually quiet and silent while Katie and Clarisse looked after them.

Annabeth look towards the sons of Hermes with a frown and disdain.

"Is it really necessary to bring them along with us?" Annabeth asks with disgust.

Piper replied "We have to, at least they are facing their punishments and once we confront Percy at least we can try to cheer him up. I'm pretty sure Percy's mother would also have a serious conversation with them."

Then Thalia came to the rest of the group. Annabeth and Piper looked towards her as Thalia approaches to them.

"Your joining as well Thalia? I thought you were staying behind with the rest of the hunters?" Piper asks surprised.

"That may be the case but my cousin is hurt. So I'll tag along this time. The hunters can take care of themselves, the camp doesn't have to worry about them either. The way I see it, they have been going along together in the same side for the recent years." Thalia stated.

Piper nodded in acknowledgment "Alright."

The group wasted no time calling taxis to take them to Sally's Apartment in Manhattan. They knew that as a group of demigods going outside the camp's borders was very dangerous especially as a large group altogether as monsters could detect and find the scents of demigods easily no matter where they go. But recently the monster attacks were few and were in decline in the recent years of peace, so fortunately for all of them it wasn't a huge problem at this time but still they maintain their guard. Once the taxis arrived, they told all the drivers to go through Manhattan and wasted no time.

Annabeth, Thalia, Piper and Jason were on the first taxi then followed by Nico, Clarisse and Chris on the second taxi and finally Katie, Travis and Connor on the third taxi. Together they all went through on the same destination.

On the first taxi, Thalia sat on the front, while Jason sat on the left side with Piper in the middle while Annabeth sat on the right side of the vehicle. The trip going through Manhattan was a silent ride.

Annabeth's mind was also racing thinking up thoughts of what happened to Percy 'What happened to you Percy? I hope your alright.' she thought.

(Realm of the Entity)

As time pass by, the survivors were rested and eventually Jake and Percy regain their strength to keep on going. They also spend their bloodpoints on more stuff and supplies.

Then without warning their names were called for another trial. This time it was Percy, Claudette, Dwight and Meg. So only Jake would remain in the camp this time.

Percy was surprised that it's another trial for him. Claudette was shaking that it's another trial for her again. Dwight and Meg were nervous in going out again after their last trial. But they all knew they could never defy the Entity. When your name is called, You go. No exceptions.

"Well, another trial." Percy stated.

Jake then looked at his friends and said "Good luck. Hope you will survive."

Percy acknowledged his friend's words " Thank you. I will."

Dwight gulped as he stood up and ready to go. He brought a toolbox with him.

Meg stood up as well, carrying a flashlight.

Claudette joined in and carried a medkit.

Then Percy stood up and carried a medkit also.

The 4 survivors then place their offerings.

Dwight offered a Bog Laurel Sachet

Meg offered a Sweet William Sachet

Claudette offered a Primrose Blossom Sachet

Finally Percy offered an Escape! Cake.

(With the Entity)

" **Our next batch of survivors are ready.** " The Entity said. " **Philip Ojomo your up!** " His voice ordered

" **Prove yourself. Show me what you can do**!" He bellowed.

A dark robed cloaked man nodded as he place his offering and that was Survivor pudding.

(The trial realm)

The match begins

AUTOHAVEN WRECKERS  
GAS HEAVEN

The survivors woke up literally somewhere in a dark green forest environment but also it looked like to be a junkyard. And the main landmark of the area of course was the Gas Diesel Shop.

The survivors knew the drill. Get generators done, avoid the killer as much as possible and escape without being killed or sacrificed. That is always the main goal.

As the survivors felt the surroundings they immediately find any generator they could repair and they work together as a team. Fortunately for them Dwight and Meg were together in one generator while Percy and Claudette were together in another generator just a little farther than the former two.

Dwight and Meg were outside in the open and spawn right next to one of the exit gates. So far they were safe and worked on a generator.

Percy and Claudette were in the killers shack working another generator together.

The survivors noticed it was not the Trapper this time to kill them but something else.

And it was literally another killer. And this time this killer wasn't using bear traps, he was using a wail bell. This new killer was in fact cloaked and only it's outline can be seen like a distortion in the air.

As the survivors work on the generators, the wind howled through their ears as if hearing ominous whispers in the area.

Dwight and Meg were almost finished with their generator when suddenly behind them a loud wail bell sounded as an apparition appeared out of thin air and caught them by surprise. The sound of the wail bell really did cause the two to jump and Dwight failed on a skill check when he was caught by surprise causing the generator to blew up losing some of its progress.

The apparition finally materialize into a very tall man with thick mud all over his face and his eyes were white like a ghost on the two hollow black sockets. He wore a bloody poncho filled with mud as well as white markings and his pants had bandages all the way to his feet. His hands were also covered with mud and blood as he carried what look like an axe on his right hand but the handle of the weapon look like a human spine and a human skull on it's tip of the blade section and on his left hand was a bell with a skull on top covered in blood. This killer is The Wraith.

As the killer appeared before them, The Wraith raise its weapon to slash them. Meg was able to get away but Dwight was not so lucky as he was slashed on the back as the Wraith wiped its weapon and the two survivors scampered away to different directions. Meg went through one way to escape but Dwight was being chased by the Wraith.

At the same time the wailing bell vibrations echoed throughout the area alerting Percy and Claudette as they were pressured in fixing the generator as fast as possible in the killer shack. Fortunately the Generator is almost done.

"I think it's another killer this time Percy!" Claudette's voice panicked as she continues making the timings of the skill checks.

Percy acknowledged her statement "Yeah, I know. It's not the Trapper this time. It's really something else." he said in a hurried voice.

The generator completely lit up it's lights as it was done and at the same time they heard the wailing bell rang again and another howl in the wind.

Wasting no time the two quickly try to find another generator to fix.

On another part of the map, Dwight was literally chased as the Wraith closed in on him. He was able to vault over a window and managed to stun the killer by dropping a pallet on him as the bloodied axe almost swung to him and nearly miss a few inches. The Wraith was angered when the pallet stunned and almost captured his victim then he quickly destroyed the pallet and continue the pursuit.

Dwight was too injured and the pain of his injury slowed his speed down. As Dwight saw another window to vault over he quickly tried to run to it as fast as his legs would rush to it. But at the same time the killer quickly got closer in range. As Dwight vaulted to the window the killer was able to land a slash towards his victim and Dwight was down.

The Wraith then vaulted over the opposite side of the window and picked up Dwight and ready to place him on the nearest hook.

Eventually, Dwight was hooked and his screams echoed through the area. Even signalling the location of his hooked position to the other survivors. And at that same moment, the Wraith then used his wailing bell by striking it with his axe and his form disappeared once again using this tactic to surprise and hit survivors with it's presence.

Percy and Claudette were working on another generator together and it was still halfway when Dwight was hooked. The killer must now be searching for the other survivors.

"Dwight's been hooked we gotta save him!" Claudette said quickly as she also try to continue the generator fixing.

Percy was a bit torn on leaving an unfinished generator or going after to save his teammate. He knew it was a risky situation in this type of scenario.

But he also knew at the same time he could never leave others behind and also they need to work together to get the job done.

So he made his decision and decided after a few more progress with the generator he would quickly go over and rescue him. "Alright, I'll save him." He volunteered.

But as soon as he lets go of the generator he was working on the Wraith decloaked in front of him as the killer's wailing bell echoed in front of him. Faster than the eye can follow, The Wraith landed a hit on Percy and Claudette quickly ran away in fear as the Wraith appeared before them catching them by surprise.

As the Wraith wipes the blood of its weapon, Percy ushered Claudette to rescue Dwight instead. "Go get Dwight, I'll deal with cloak man!"

With no time to argue, Claudette avoided the Wraith as the killer was quickly focused on hunting Percy.

Percy was now being chased by somewhat a predator killer. He quickly summarized that this killer's ability was to use surprise tactics and also hunt it's prey down like never keeping it's target escape. The Wailing bell he carried to keep him invisible was also to hide the terror radius and not to hear it's heartbeat until it was too late.

Percy was able to gain some distance even in his injured state and rush towards a window to vault over.

'I'll distract this killer long enough to rescue Dwight and buy the others some time.' Percy thought.

Claudette was able to rush in time and was also fortunate enough that Dwight's sacrifice has not yet able to reach to the 2nd phase. As Claudette saw Dwight hooked, she immediately rush towards him and pull him off the sharp metal.

"Come on, I'll patch you up." Claudette said as she also lend him a shoulder to carry as Dwight was still in his injured state. Together the two decided to rush to a place for cover and let Dwight heal his wounds.

With Percy however, he was still being chased as the Wraith keeps closing in on him. He was able to vault the window and quickly keep the killer occupied as long as possibly he can. As the Wraith readies to slash Percy to put him on the dying state, Percy was able to go over a pallet and quickly dropped it into the killer.

The Wraith was stunned and in anger he destroyed the pallet and resume his chase again.

Percy knew that if he vaulted over the same window again and again, the Entity would block it for the survivor that abuse it over and over so instead he tries to go over another square area at least further away from the other survivors but his luck ran out this time.

The Wraith filled with Bloodlust was able to closed the gap and slashed Percy, putting him on a dying state. Percy was downed and The Wraith picked him up and then hanged Percy on one of the nearest hooks.

Percy's screams echoed through the area as the Wraith cloak himself again with his wailing bell and pursue the other survivors again.

Dwight was back to the healthy state as he and Claudette worked on the generator that Dwight and Meg did not finished as the they were ambushed.

Eventually the generator lit up and the two quickly proceeded to another generator as they knew that the killer was also aware of their position. However, as they try to go inside the Gas Station, the killer quickly ambushed them in the front and with that, the two scattered back.

Meg was able to put distance between herself and the killer and was able to repair a generator halfway in the Gas Station, but when Percy was hooked, that was her queue to rush over and rescue him before he is sacrificed.

Eventually, Meg was able to made it and quickly pulled Percy out of the hook and fortunately not reached into the 2nd phase.

"I got you,Percy." Meg said as she supports her friend up.

Percy quickly says to her "Come on, we got a generator to fix. Just patch me up next to the generator."

Meg agreed with Percy's statement and made no argument with that.

With Dwight and Claudette however. They were having a serious obstacle. The two of them however ran away together in the same direction at the same time when the killer materialized in front of them. Dwight was able to shield Claudette when the Killer decided to slash her and after the Wraith wiped its axe off and decided to slash Dwight again but at that same moment, Claudette shielded Dwight to take the hit instead. So now both survivors were put into the injured state. They knew that if they were hit again they were gonna be placed into the dying state again. So once again, the two came into an opening area they immediately split off in two directions.

Dwight went to the right and Claudette went to the left. Another Generator was lit up. Only two generator left.

The Wraith decided to pursue Dwight and filled with another bloodlust The Wraith was able to slash Dwight and put him into the dying state again. But instead of carrying Dwight, The Wraith decided to chase the other injured target as well. The Wraith quickly cloak again with his wailing bell.

It seems a surprise to the nervous leader. He thought he was gonna be hooked again but instead this time the killer decided to chase the other survivor. He doesn't know if that was a smart move or not. It seems he figured the tactic that the killer was using was to use dying survivors as bait to lure and injure the healthy ones. As the Wraith decided to pursue the other victim, Dwight quickly wasted no time to crawl away from the farthest hooks as possible even in his sluggish state.

With Claudette however, she was able to evade the killer again and decided to heal herself up.. However, she knew she heard Dwight's screams when he was put into the dying state again and surprisingly the killer did not hook Dwight. As she continues to patch herself up, she doesn't know she was being preyed upon.

The Wraith was literally a predator killer and can see blood trails and scents almost like a bloodhound. When the Wraith caught on to the other injured survivor, he followed the trail and eventually saw the survivor healing herself up.

Then with the element of surprise the killer quickly uncloak himself and slashed Claudette as he materialize quickly. Claudette wasn't able to fully heal herself up to the healthy state and was eventually put into the dying state instead. Now there were two dying state survivors.

This time, The Wraith carried Claudette to the nearest hook. As Claudette struggled, it was futile and eventually she was hanged on the hook along with her screams echoing the area.

With Percy and Meg, they were able to fix up another generator on the outside and almost done. But realizing the situation that their friends are in dire circumstances, Meg decided to help her friends instead since she wasn't hooked yet.

Meg stood up and decided to leave "Fix the genny, I'll help the others this time." she stated.

"Okay." Percy said as he focuses his attention on the generator keeping every skill check in the safe zone and not blow the machine up.

Meg knew that the killer was coming to find Dwight again after he hooked Claudette up. So she decided to rescue the botanist.

Dwight was able to crawl away right next to a few junk walls and pillars trying to hide himself and at least keep a distance away from the hooks. But his grunts of pain was also giving away his position.

The Wraith eventually decloaked again and then was able to find Dwight hiding in the walls as the Wraith followed the blood trails on the ground. Dwight was picked up and eventually struggled the grip of the killer. However his efforts were futile as he almost free himself, the Killer hanged him on the hook again and his screams echoed the area. Then the 2nd phase of the hook began.

Meg was able to get Claudette of the hook and the two ran into a pile of junk for cover to hide and heal.

Meg uses Claudette's Health kit to patch her up and eventually succeeded bringing her to the full state but as they recover, the killer was nearby. Meg decided to lure the killer away.

"I'll take care of the killer. When he chases me, get to Percy." Meg said.

"You'll die Meg." Claudette said fearfully not wanting to see the suffering to her friend.

Meg then looked at her with seriousness "We have no choice. The killer is near and I'm not hooked yet and I'm fast and Dwight is struggling. Get to Percy now."

Then as the wraith approaches the duo Meg quickly made her appearance.

"Over hear mudface! Come get me!" Meg taunted.

The Wraith filled with anger quickly rush towards to slash her but with quick reflexes Meg used her flashlight on the killer to blind the killer's eyes. The Wraith staggered and Meg went through her way. The Wraith quickly recovered the blindness and eventually chased Meg down.

Claudette was relieved that the killer did not saw her and quickly make her way towards Percy to try and helped Dwight.

At the same time, Percy was able to finish the generator.

'1 more to go!' he thought.

Then Claudette approached him.

"Percy, we gotta get Dwight!" She ushered.

Percy nodded and rushed towards their friend "Come on!"

Dwight was not boding well, the sacrifice was almost done and his friends were a little farther way off.

"We're coming!" Percy shouted.

"Hurry!" Dwight screamed as he struggled.

However as Percy approached the hook, the tentacles of the Entity quickly pierced Dwight on the Chest and impaled him as well as turning his body into ash as his soul was taken above.

"DWIGHT!" Claudette screamed "No no no no!"

Percy knew it was too late to save his friend but quickly he calmed and silenced Claudette with his hug as he held her on the shoulders "Come on, let's finish the last generator in the garage. Dwight's gone, but his sacrifice was not in vain."

Claudette calmed herself and then followed Percy through the garage.

With Meg however she was now being injured and worse she was put into an exhausted state. When she vault over a window, she was struck but when the Wraith wiped his axe, She quickly gave the cloaked man another flash to the eyes blinding him again.

Meg was able to gain another distance between herself and the killer. She also saw that Percy and Claudette would work the garage generator. And she as well as the killer were outside the gas station.

The Wraith was angered again and quickly spotted where Meg was going and chased her.

Percy and Claudette eventually almost got the generator done and then 'DING' the last one is done and the garage door opened.

At that same moment, The Wraith eventually slashed Meg and put her into the dying state. The Wraith Eventually picked Meg up and decide to put her into the basement. The two healthy survivors were alarmed.

"Claudette get the exit gate opened." Percy said.

With no hesitation Claudette ran outside for the Exit Gate as the killer drags Meg down.

Percy saw the Wraith carrying his friend but he tried to body blocked the Wraith as Meg struggled even when he did the Wraith tried to slash Percy but Percy dodge it. Then the Wraith slash again and this time it hurt Percy.

Percy felt the impact and Meg saw the efforts of his friend trying to save her. But knew it was futile even with her struggling.

"DON'T! JUST GET OUT PERCY! LEAVE ME! JUST GO!" Meg shouted as the two approached the stairs.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST GO! YOU CAN'T SAVE ME! JUST SAVE YOURSELF AND CLAUDETTE! ME AND DWIGHT DID OUR JOB FOR THIS TRIAL!" Meg repeated as her voice faded down to the basement.

Not wanting to argue that knowing the odds of rescuing his friend in the basement with the killer at the same time was slim and the odds were against him. Percy left and ran towards the exit gate.

As he ran he also cried that he could not save his friends 'Dwight. Meg. Your sacrifice for this trial will not be in vain!' he thought.

When he arrived to the gate with Claudette, the gate opened and the two ran and never looked back.

Meg was hooked but she knew she tried her best in the trial but as the last survivor she knew she was a goner when she was impaled and her screams echoed the basement. Finally she was impaled and sacrificed to the entity.

The Trial was over.

 **And there's chapter 4 guys, next chapter will be great! And guess what, I decide to make a mori chapter on chapter 5. It will be bloody but the fans of both killer and survivor will be worth it. The question is who will get the mori? I will do an Ivory Memento Mori next chapter but on further and later chapters WILL be an Ebony Memento Mori.**

 **P.S. Note: I'm also a fan of Dwight guys. He's got glasses, nervousness and even sometimes messy hair or a bald noggin and wears a lot of variety of cosmetics and attire altogether. He may be somewhat a nervous nerd but he also really did help the team even in dire states. I gotta admit he's also somewhat the main protagonist in all the DBD survivors in that universe.**

 **He may be the hiding locker guy or somewhat a nervous guy but I'm also a Dwight Main. That's right, I would rather save a lot of BP and shards to get all perks and sometimes would rarely use Dwight during the trials unless if its friends but on public matches i'll have to make it count. Still I gotta admit, we all have our favourite characters that even shows our personality altogether of what makes the favourite survivor and/or killer unique.**

 **If there was a movie of DBD with all the survivors and killers that would be awesome and somewhat show like a movie series like Star Wars maybe because it shows a lot of the variety of places and characters altogether and it would be somewhat an episode movie like series. Who would deny or not like something like that? I mean DBD characters with the Killers and Survivors and the realms of the Entity with the whole supernatural lore of Benedict Baker that would be awesome!**

 **So here's the couples. Once again it's MalexFemale. Sorry I'm not much of a fan of MalexMale or FemalexFemale. So it's mostly the opposite sex together.**

 **Percy x Annabeth**

 **Jake x Claudette**

 **David King x Feng Min**

 **For Dwight I got conflicted over DwightxMeg OR DwightxKate. Dwight is handsome and cute even without the glasses too, I admit that. For Meg, she seems attractive especially when her hair is long or flowed down, She's athletic too. Seeing Dwight and Meg together shows the bond between the original survivors as a cute couple. For Kate, well I gotta say she's sexy and especially her long hair overflowing as well as having an attractive look and figure. I admit that Kate paired with Dwight is a little lovely too. Kate seems like a lovely southerner with heart and passion too and even bring the sweetness especially to the nervous leader Dwight who would also make him blush towards her sweetness. She also gives that sweet smile as well.**

 **So overall I would make the other couples together or unless someone like to have a better pairing especially with Dwighty boy. Then in the future I'll have to come up other ideas. So for now its the MalexFemale couples pairings.**

 **I'll make other scenes too especially IF Percy also made his choice to become a killer like the rest.**

 **So see you next time and we'll find out WHO will be MORI'D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter - V

 **Hey guys, it's finally here and as I promised, this chapter will be have a Mori in it. That's right! So sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter. To survivors, Survive! And to killers, Kill!**

 **I finally made a decision on who to pair Dwight Fairfield with and the final decision is Kate Denson. So in this whole fanfic it's (Dwight x Kate). I admit that between Meg and Kate paired with Dwight, Kate wins on my decision. Once again sorry to those fans because I only pair up between the opposite sexes unless there are already existing relationships so the original ones are canon.**

 **More updates coming up as well including the ENDGAME and the new GHOSTFACE DLC too as well as the Freddy Rework. That's alright, it's always good to have more Survivors and Killers and maps and perks and abilities and more stories as well more updates. I gotta admit, in the world of Dead by Daylight, the realm of the Entity is literally endless.**

 **Zebralord23: Yup! That's the spirit! Dwight Mains UNITE indeed! Haha! My Dwight is also willing to do anything to get the job done even when it comes face to face in life and death situations. Anyways, Awesome!**

 **VGBlackwing: That's true. Of course in the entire game without a doubt the Memento Mori is the most powerful offering of the Killer arsenal. With the Ebony the Ultra Rare of them all. Moris are always the most punishing way to make almost all the survivors DC as soon as possible even when playing the game. Just hook a survivor and then someone rescue them and the next time bring them to the dying state, go for the kill. Yes, that's also true for most killer players against survivors who are running DS in their arsenal. Memento Moris are almost always SECRET everytime the offering screen does not show what the killer is offering. And if the offering is the one of the Moris, Yup, it goes to show survivors are having their days punished.**

Percy and Claudette made it back to the campfire as they continued running and out of the Autohaven Wreckers map. Jake was already well and okay as he also stood up on the tree he was lying down and came into contact with the survivors of the current trial.

Percy and Claudette finally stopped as they catch their breath and panted as they really ran for their lives and never look back.

Jake approached them and said "Claudette. Percy. You guys are alive this time. You made it out." He expresses joy with a smile and relief.

Claudette then replied as she caught her breath "Only two of us made it out." she said with a bit of sadness.

Jake then got worried as he notices Dwight and Meg did not come together with them when the trial was done so it could only mean one thing. "Dwight and Meg are not with you?"

Claudette nodded "No. They both got sacrificed. We couldn't save them both in time." she said.

Jake was saddened but before he replied a shimmering cloud of black appeared next to the trio and it revealed Dwight and Meg lying down on the ground.

The nervous leader and the athlete runner were in shock and in pain. The feeling of getting sacrificed by the Entity really cause them to experience such torment and misery. And after the trial the part of their humanity on the inside felt like it was being eaten on the inside out. So when the latter two finally arrived back in camp, the first common thing they do was scream their voices out of their lungs.

It became common for the survivors that to those who failed the trial this what's happened and so it's only natural to let the ones who failed scream out. But eventually the other survivors would also at least help their comrades up and ease their pain.

Dwight was quickly tended to by Percy and Jake as they comfort their fellow survivor who failed the trial as he screamed out.

As Jake and Percy held Dwight, Percy patted his back and calms him down slowly. "It's alright Dwight, Your here. You're back in the camp. The trial is done. It's okay." Percy says as he soothes the Leader to relax.

Dwight was breathing heavily and eventually his screams died out but he cried his eyes out from the torment during the trial. Dwight eventually put his arms on his knees and curls himself up as Percy tries to calm him when the nervous leader was crying.

Nearby, Meg's high pitched scream really did echoed through the campfire woods. Fortunately there were no predators in camp or even killers stalking them when they were in the campfire, so it's common for survivors to scream in pain on after failed trials from what they had experience to in the aftermath.

Claudette quickly hug the athlete runner as she let her screams out with Claudette comforting her as best she can and whisper her ears slowly and carefully " It's alright, Meg. I'm here. You're back in the campfire. The trial is done."

Meg's screams eventually died down and then she closes her eyes and just hugged Claudette tightly and finally went to sleep.

It's not easy to survive on different trials one after another because they would all be on different places with different killers. The chances of surviving and/or dying varied on every trial. Let's say you survive on the first one and the next time you came back it would be different and then you survive again and the next time another different trial on the same place and then finally you died or got sacrificed. Then you became frightened or maybe decided not to go back over and over. Or let's say you keep having the same killer on every trial you take over and over and you keep winning over on the same killer again and again with your strategies but that won't always work, because the killer would eventually adapt to your strategies and eventually finish you out in many ways.

It was also really mind boggling between the trials of the killer and survivors. Survivors would adapt the abilities of the killer and the killer would also adapt to the tactics of the survivors at the same time.

Time passes, Dwight and Meg finally calmed down and rested as they relaxed after the painful sacrificial experience they went after the trial. Claudette and Percy helped the former duo recover from their wounds as they path them up.

Eventually, there was food present in the campfire. Currently it was mostly canned food and canned and/or bottled drinks and there were only few utensils to utilize. Apparently the Entity was at least willing to oblige the survivors and give them some necessities in the campfire.

So like a group, Percy, Dwight, Meg, Claudette and Jake gathered around the campfire and sat in one of the logs around the flame and ate their food together.

Dwight and Meg were mostly quiet as they sat together in one log and just ate their food as they were still shaken from their experience. Percy, Claudette and Jake sat together in another log on the opposite side of the fire with the Greek and Canadian relayed the recent trial events and never missing any detail through the information.

"So that's what happened? A new place and a new killer with the ability to appear and disappear with a wailing bell and an axe made out of a spine from a human with a skull on the top." Jake summarised.

Claudette nodded "Indeed. That killer literally surprised us when he appeared out of thin air. He was fast as well when he runs right after he appears and even runs faster when he disappears." She replied.

"I see." Jake acknowledges and watches at Dwight and Meg's direction for a moment as the two shaken survivors continue to eat in silence.

"So that's why they got jumpscared and could not react fast enough when the Wraith killer attacked them." He said as he faces Percy and Claudette once more.

Percy nodded and replied "Yeah. I'm beginning to understand that the Entity might rotate or bring in more killers from now on as well as bring us to different areas we've never been through. So we ALWAYS have to watch out who we're up against and where we might be."

"Agreed." Jake nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Claudette also agreed.

And Percy was right, In the realm of the Entity. Erebus or the Entity watched with his own dark eyes towards Percy through the surrounding dark night of the campfire.

(In the Dark Sky above)

" **You are clever Perseus. You are adapting fast but will that be good enough? More killers will be ready for more sacrifices. I think this time, you will be prepared for another surprise."** Erebus/The Entity proclaimed as he notify another killer in the dark background.

" **You're next for this trial Max. Let's see what you can do."** The Entity said as he turns towards the killer. The killer was tall but his body was darkened through his own silhouette and he was holding two weapons on both his hands and he made a gurgling sound through his throat as he breathes in and breathes out.

"Max" ,the killer was called raises his two weapons and let out somewhat a growl and roar "GRRRRR! RRAAAAAHHHHH!" and slammed his right weapon to the ground as a sign of his taunt and fury of readiness and bring it on with show of force.

The killer Max then offered his offering. It was an Ivory Memento Mori. Max watched as he gave and burn the offering to the Entity.

It won't be long now for which survivor is gonna die with their blood stained on Max's hands on the next trial.

(In the real world)

Percy's friends and girlfriend finally arrive at their destination. After paying their taxi fees, they finally walk down the sidewalk all the way to Sally's Apartment.

The group was no doubt nervous and a little bit uneasy because It was somewhat gonna be tough on their part in confrontation with Percy's mother after the whole incident that happened recently and there would be no doubt Sally Jackson would also knew the details first on after Percy left the camp earlier and alone to inform his parents. Of course confronting the parent of their friend who helped them in so many ways are gonna go face to face of the full detail story discussion of what's coming to confront them.

The group at least steeled themselves with their own tough personas. Never gonna back out or at least remain calm and face the confrontation. The girls were somewhat calm and relaxed, but the boys excluding Jason and Nico were literally shaken.

Percy is their friend. He helped and supported them and they helped and supported him many times they count. But now confronting the situation of what they did to him in the front presence of his mother is gonna be hard and painful because mostly the boys on the team excluding Jason and Nico are gonna face serious consequences for what they did to Sally's son.

"Alright, We're here. I'll be in the front this time." Annabeth stated as she looks at her friends direction

"Thalia and Piper you two can stick my side." she said as the Daughter of Zeus and the Daughter of Aphrodite nodded.

Then Annabeth looked at the sons of Hermes with piercing glares and disgust as well as their girlfriends "You three, just stay behind me. We are going to sort this mess out. Got it." she ordered

Chris, Travis and Connor nodded their heads and remain silent.

Then Annabeth looked towards Clarisse and Katie "Keep an eye on them."

"Sure." Clarisse replied.

"Okay." Katie also replied with a nod.

The group then walk towards Sally's Apartment entrance door.

Inside the building, Sally conversed and talked with Poseidon, the God of the Sea and Hermes the God of messengers as well as Chris, Travis and Connor's Father. Poseidon and Hermes came together and meet up in Sally's house when Poseidon sent him a message as well Poseidon relay all the happenings what happened recently.

Hermes was somewhat furious and disgusted to hear what his three sons did to Percy. He even respected the boy to an extent after all the difficulties he faced. But hearing what his sons did to him, that was not acceptable. Taking their sons anger to Percy when they lost a game even if it was fair and square, and humiliate him further. Unacceptable. Completely Unacceptable.

Sally did bring coffee to the two Gods in the dining table with a tray she carried.

Poseidon got his coffee first and said "Thank you, Sally." he said as he grabbed his cup and give her a smile.

Sally also smiled back to Percy's father.

Then Hermes got his coffee last and said "Thank you, Sally." then nodded.

"So the CTF group will come here and confront Sally?" Hermes asks as he looked at Poseidon with a serious expression as well as he even looked at his mug of coffee with a frowned expression as well.

Poseidon nodded with seriousness as well "Indeed. No doubt about it that the whole group will come. Percy's girlfriend and your sons will be here. Me and Sally are being lenient for now. But if I hear any incident happen like this again, there would be no leniency. Ever. " He warned.

Hermes nodded with a frown yet with understanding "Understood."

Poseidon closes his eyes and lets out a sigh and then said "Your boys are considerably lucky this time. If I was there in the incident, your boys would have faced bigger consequences for putting my son in that humiliated state. Fortunately, My son did the right thing by explaining everything. Percy came and told me and Sally EVERYTHING what happened to him and now you know as well. Make sure your boys would understand that they will not go unpunished for doing something like that. Percy was at least brave and confronted his father and mother and at least tell you what your sons did to him." he said as he made an emphasis on his point.

Hermes closed his eyes, gritted his teeth in frustration and nodded "Don't worry, I'll make sure those three don't go unpunished. I'll make sure nothing like this happen again." he promised.

Hermes was one of the Gods who respected Poseidon like a real uncle to him aside from his father Zeus of the big three. So that means he also respected Percy after everything he went through. Hermes wasn't a perfect God either, because he made mistakes just like Mortals also made mistakes. But mistakes can be righted and fixed albeit on different capacities. Nevertheless even as a God himself, he would fix his mistake and that would be at least giving hi s three sons a punishment.

Poseidon nodded and acknowledged Hermes. "Good."

As soon as those words are said, the doorbell rang.

Outside the house was the group, ready to confront as Annabeth press the button and rang the doorbell.

The sons of Hermes were behind Annabeth and at least were literally shaken because they are gonna be confronted by Percy's mother and the whole CTF group were watching them.

Travis and Connor were the most shaken but Chris Rodriguez was the one most calm and silent at least with little remorse as his expression starts to falter.

Then Sally opened the door and said "Welcome, please come in. We've been waiting for you." she said with a neutral expression neither smiling or angry but somewhat friendly especially to the guests.

The group then came inside the apartment as they all went inside.

"We, Mrs. Jackson?" Piper asks as she and the rest of the group approach to the dining table.

"That's right Piper Mclean. We have been waiting." The voice of Hermes sounded to the group as they looked towards the direction of the voice.

They found Hermes and Poseidon sitting also in the same dining table when they entered the room.

The sons of Hermes were literally sweating bullets as they saw their father and Percy's father together. Then Sally came up to the doorway with her arms crossed and a serious expression marred on her face as she looked on with a frown with seriousness especially towards the sons of Hermes. If the sons of Hermes really felt remorse and regret now, and it's because they did. Albeit 50 times scared.

"Please, all of you. Take a seat." Poseidon said calmly yet scary albeit he was disgusted and angry of course seeing the sons of Hermes in person in front of him. Still he kept calm yet serious.

One by one, all of the members of the group take their seats on the chairs surrounding the table with Hermes and Poseidon literally looking at the Sons of Hermes in their front.

This was gonna be a long day alright albeit a bad and scary day for the Sons of Hermes of course.

(Realm of the Entity)

Time passes again and again endlessly without knowing how many hours and minutes or even the days pass in the realm itself. Time was also meaningless and even if there was a clock, the machine would literally spin all of its handles non stop not knowing that today is still today or its been tomorrow now or even 2 or 3 days later.

The survivors were pretty much rested after the previous trial and of course another one was underway.

So Percy, Dwight, Claudette and Jake decided to undergo this trial this time while Meg stays behind as she was still shaken from her hook time especially in the basement.

"Alright, let's grab some stuff, offer it and hope that we survive this next trial." Percy said.

Everyone nodded and prepared themselves.

Percy carried a Flashlight and offered a Sweet William Sachet

Dwight carried a Medkit and offered a Fresh Crispleaf

Claudette also carried a Medkit and offered a Fresh Primrose

Jake carried a Toolbox and offered a Hazy Reagent

With the offerings set and done the trial begins!

COLDWIND FARM  
ROTTEN FIELDS

The survivors found themselves in a new place of the Entity on this trial. It wasn't the Macmillan Estate or even Autohaven Wreckers.

No. It was a Farmland country side and not just that but they were in the Rotten fields. The whole place look very ominous, the sky was golden black that radiated with gold black light around the area. It was also covered in mist as well because Jake offered a reagent that made the mist quite a little thick. The air was also filled with blood and decay and all around them there rotted corn stalks in the field as well as a few trees in the sidelines and not only that there were abandoned harvesters in the middle of it like they were left there for so long but the machines themselves were also covered in blood from their tires to their smoke exhausts, their windows and even the shredders on their front.

And the most frightening thing of them all of this place was a landmark tree right in the middle of it. It wasn't just any tree but a sacrificial tree that hung the dead corpses of pigs and cows tied up on the trunk and branches that their bodies were massacred and mutilated beyond recognition with blood draining from their hollow lifeless bodies. And if that wasn't enough, the howling voices of ominous sounds can be heard when someone is near to the sacrificial tree like it's as if someone or something is screaming and howling beyond the grave. The sight and hearing alone really did scare and spook the survivors to their core.

The survivors steeled themselves as they begin their jobs. Fix the generators, avoid the killer and get out the place as soon as possible.

They were a team and of course be alert to the killer because you may never know if it's the same killer or another different killer they never come across. They all split up in different directions to find a genny and get it running.

Percy and Jake went on one direction while Claudette and Dwight went on another direction.

Eventually Percy and Jake found a generator right next to one of the abandoned combine harvesters and not only that there was also a chest right next to it.

"Let's start this genny, I'll check out the chest." Percy said.

"Alright." Jake nodded and replied as he gets to work with the generator and putting his toolbox to good use.

Percy opens the chest and quickly rummages through it and fines only a broken key.

'Of all the items, a broken key?' he thought and chose not to take it and went to help Jake.

As the two fix the same generator they heard on the distance a loud whirring sound.

"What is that?" Jake whispered as he fixes the wires

"I don't know. I bet it's definitely not the Trapper or the Wraith this time." Percy replied as he continues making good skill checks on the generator.

But as the whirring sound continues and begins to grow louder and nearer, it literally shook the hearts of Percy and Jake.

A huge rushing figure running down the cornfield was coming for them!

The killer in fact, literally rush them with it's unusual speed as it runs insanely fast with it's chainsaw in it's hands revved up. In a split second, Jake narrowly dodged as the killer almost hack Jake with it's chainsaw on his hand.

The killer missed the targets and instead hit the generator instead. The killer recovered quickly as he turn around and looked for his prey.

The killer figure was a man wearing long black muddy and bloody trousers, a dirty stained white top tank, spiked boots and it's skin was yellowish as well as covered in stitches on his right arm and the right side of his face was horribly disfigured and it was also filled with stitches almost up to the hair and had a gurgling sound of his voice. He was also wielding two weapons instead of one. A long sledgehammer on his right hand and a heavy chainsaw on his left hand. It was Max Thompson Jr. , the Hillbilly.

The two survivors quickly scrambled up on their feet to run away the killer. The Hillbilly then decides to chase Jake. For a tall killer, the Hillbilly was also fast on his feet even from carrying both of his weapons without being weighed down on their cumbersome weight.

The Hillbilly quickly gain the chase towards Jake as the survivalist quickly ran for his life as fast his feet could carry. As Jake leapt over the wall of the window, the Hillbilly also vaulted over but it gave no hindrance to him. He then saw the survivor making a break for it for the cornfield.

This time The Hillbilly revved up his chainsaw and dashes towards Jake as the survivor was only running away in a straight line. The sounds of the Saw echoed the Fields and Jake was immediately on the Hillbilly's range of impact.

Eventually Jake was hit as the saw shredded his back and put him into the dying state.

The Hillbilly immediately grabbed Jake and finds the nearest hook which of course the grabbed survivor struggles the killer's grasp.

As the Hillbilly locates the nearest hook, Percy quickly gets into position on the right side of the killer right next hiding to the corn and hay bales. The Hillbilly was approaching and Percy decides to blind the killer with the flashlight as the beam of light shines over the Hillbilly's face.

Normally in most situations, being blinded by a flashlight from a survivor would instantly down the carried survivor victim but in this case, the Hillbilly was not hindered by it because currently he is also running the Lightborn Perk. A powerful perk that resists blindness and recovers faster from flashlight light burn.

The Hillbilly did felt the flash on his eyes but it not hindered him as he was determined to hook the carried survivor. The flash only sting his eyesight a little. Eventually the Hillbilly hooked Jake as the survivalist let out a scream from the impalement.

Percy was of course stunned and shocked because the flashlight did not blind the killer when he tried to save his friend. But now he knew he was in trouble when the Hillbilly turned around and saw Percy which also made him take a few steps back.

The Hillbilly let out another fury as he revved his chainsaw once again as Percy also started running realizing what happens next.

Percy quickly gained some degree of distance as the Hillbilly charges towards him but he was able to see a window vault. Luckily Percy managed to vault over the window and narrowly misses the chainsaw.

Then Percy was trying to get away by at first trying to shift left or right in which direction would the killer follow but eventually he was able to see a pallet nearby. So he made a break for it on his left side at the same moment the Hillbilly got close to him and landed a sledgehammer strike to his back putting him on the injured state.

The Hillbilly then twisted his right weapon to clean the blood away and continue the chase as he also got closer to Percy again. But as he was about to land another strike at the same chase moment, Percy dropped a pallet on his head.

The Hillbilly however, was not at all affected by the blow from the pallet. Instead, he just shrug that off and kicked the Pallet to break. In fact he also brought along The Enduring Perk which make him resilient to stun and recovers faster from it.

Percy was surprised to see the Hillbilly just shrug that off.

'Oh great, this guy is like a tank. Taking in pain and just shrug it off like it was nothing.' Percy thought as he saw the killer's will power.

A generator popped on. Only 4 left to go.

The Hillbilly was still on the chase of Percy in another good distance again. Percy decides to try to lose the Hillbilly in the killer shack by making a break for it again. But on his injured state he knew he can't outrun the high mobility killer in time but at least he's gotta try and shake him off.

Then the Hillbilly quickly revved the Chainsaw and charge again towards the target. As Percy reaches the window vault of the killer shack, he wasn't lucky to dodge the chainsaw hack and it shredded his back and put him on the dying state inside the shack.

Worst of all was that Percy saw the stairs leading to one of the scariest places on each of the realms of the Entity. That's right. It was none other than The Basement.

Percy tried to crawl away to the other exit but the Hillbilly vaulted over and quickly grabbed Percy and hanged him to his back.

Percy never saw the basement before but now, it was his first time seeing it. And man was it scary.

On the other part of the map, Jake was eventually rescued by Claudette and led him away from the hooked location.

Percy however was also in panic and scared out of his mind as he saw the basement. It felt like he was on Tartarus again. The place where Hell is real. But the Basement is also just as almost the same because the place so closed off on four corners with only a staircase in one side and the whole place was covered with blood, ash and dirt. In the center of it all was a 4 side hanging hooks in one column. The voice of the Entity was also present in the Basement dungeon that echoes, ominous sounds, screams and howling terrors from victims who died or were sacrificed from beyond ages past.

Percy was hooked on the backside of the basement and of course scream from the impalement. The Hillbilly of course went back up the stairs and finds the other survivors

The only thing worse was that unlike being hooked from other hooks, The Basement hooks literally torment the victim endlessly. Having being tormented by ominous voices and being impaled and having your blood spilled was bad enough but both at the same time, that's really torturing.

The voices by Erebus himself or The Entity really did crept on Percy's mind.

Percy was also breathing heavily after he screamed out. He even moaned and panted considerably from the hook.

'So this is what Meg had to endure when she got dragged down to the basement.' He thought as blood continue to drain from him as well as the voice of Erebus tormented him relentlessly.

" **There is no hope."** The voice echoed

" **Death is not an escape."** The voice echoed continues

" **Die now."** The echoing continues further

Not only Percy has to deal the pressure of being hooked and hanging but also feeling the echoing voices of The Entity itself. Still Percy tries to use all his will power to keep himself alive and resist the pain both physically and mentally at the same time.

Back outside away from the Killer Shack, Jake was patched up by Claudette as she had a Medkit in the ready while both of them were between a pallet. Claudette finished patched Jake up but at the same moment they heard the whirring of a chainsaw coming their away and close in both of them. But with quick reflexes Jake was able to bring down the pallet in the same moment the Hillbilly was running on his feet but with that move, the pallet instantly break due to the chainsaw hack and also the Hillbilly was not stunned by the pallet drop either.

Both Jake and Claudette quickly run off in different directions from the cornfield.

The Hillbilly decided to chase Claudette this time. While Jake was able to evade the Hillbilly this time and decided to get down to the basement and pull Percy out of the hook.

Dwight was working on the same generator where Percy and Jake took off when they were being chased by the Hillbilly. He concentrated seriously on the skill checks and making sure the progress would not be unstable. He may be the nervous member in the team but that doesn't mean he won't let the job unfinished. He was also trying to keep himself together and not getting hooked like last time.

Eventually the generator popped into life. 2 down 3 more to go. But at the same moment he also heard the chainsaw revving up and then a few distances away he heard the screams of Claudette as she was hacked by the chainsaw from the high mobility killer.

The Hillbilly then picked Claudette up and hang her into one of the hooks a few feet away from the old harvester. Claudette screams really did scared Dwight from his spot and eventually hide one of the nearest lockers in the wooden walls nearby.

Dwight knew he had to do it quietly without being seen and because if he would just run directly, then the killer would eventually follow his tracks. He just prayed the killer won't find him when he leaves the locker.

At the same time, Jake was able to get down the basement and unhook Percy before the 2nd stage of the sacrifice and eventually both men got back up and ran far away from the killer shack as far their legs can carry.

The Hillbilly was also looking for the 4th survivor, the one he didn't hooked yet and was eager to find him and get it fast. He knew that the survivor who fixed the 2nd generator didn't run far enough.

Inside the locker, Dwight saw The Hillbilly searching left on right in the corners. Dwight knew there was a fifty-fifty chance of survival in the lockers because it provides at least some concealment visibility against the killer and knows that if the killer spends time searching lockers they would just be wasting it. But he hopes this time that the locker hiding place would help him at least to not let the killer catch him even when cornered.

'Please don't catch me here. Please.' Dwight mentally prayed as he did not want to be sacrificed again especially on this trial. Especially as much as he wants to go as far away and not being seen from the killer and also helped Claudette get off the Hook as she was being tortured and it won't be long now before the 2nd stage arrives.

The Hillbilly was getting furious that he couldn't find the 4th survivor but as he looked around he notices the locker nearby and he then slowly approaches to the metal storage cabinet.

The Hillbilly could not see anyone inside the lockers especially the vent holes but Dwight on the other hand can see the vision outside and he saw the Hillbilly approaching step by step.

Dwight mentally freaked out and knew the killer was going to get him he still mentally prayed 'NO! NO! NO! NOOOO! PLEASE NO! PLEASE NO! PLEASE NOOOOO!' he mentally cried out and at the same time keeping his composure still. He knew he was not gonna get away once the locker doors opened.

But as the Hillbilly grabs the locker handles he then heard a generator explosion and lets it go, turned around and then start running towards it and then revving up his chainsaw into another wild sprint.

Dwight couldn't believe it that he was spared and then quietly opened the door and went out of the locker. He then quickly rushes to Claudette and unhook her.

"I got you." Dwight said as he pulls her off "Sorry I couldn't get on time. But I was literally avoiding the killer even when that maniac was literally inches of me. I couldn't get myself sacrifice again just like on the last trial Claudette." He whispered even when he was still shocked and lucky to survive that ordeal. He even try not to make the same mistake over and over as well during the other trials.

Claudette just nodded to him despite her injured state as she was hauled by Dwight with an arm to support her "It's okay, I knew it wasn't easy to get out of that situation either. There was no way I could have gotten out of that corner as well. Still I'm sorry I couldn't get to you on that last trial." She whispered in sadness.

"It's okay, at least you tried. And at least I got you out of the hook as well. Now come on. Let's get another generator done." He quickly whispered as he and Claudette rush to another direction for another generator.

On the other side of the map, The 3rd generator was almost done it only did 1 failed skill check when Percy messed up when there were continuous skill checks popping out one after another. Jake couldn't blame Percy after all because the latter was hooked on the basement and his mind was shaken and it really did affected Percy's concentration.

The generator was now 95% done and eventually they heard the whirring noises of the chainsaw coming towards them as the sound gets louder.

The 3rd generator eventually came to life. 3 down 2 more to go.

But then The Hillbilly quickly arrived as the terror radius really scared Both men in a heartbeat with it's presence.

The Hillbilly quickly chased Percy as of course, the Hillbilly obviously hated the flashlight wielding survivor with such fury. Can't blame killers for hating Flashlight carrying survivors.

Percy quickly ran as fast as his feet carried him. He knew he can't outrun the high mobility killer without some distance when the chainsaw wielding maniac was closing in on him.

He then eventually come across another wooden wall corner. Percy was able to vault over the window and narrowly missed a Sledgehammer strike and then try to play left and right again in which direction the killer will chase him.

But not wasting anymore time. The Hillbilly decided to vault over instead and Percy was able to gain a few feet distance. The Hillbilly quickly revved his chainsaw again and at least try to hack the survivor.

This time Percy was ready for it. With quick reflexes and some prediction he was able to anticipate the attack and able to dodge it to the side. The Hillbilly was infuriated that he missed his target and turn around to try to attack again.

Percy continues to run from another direction and at least don't look back and also try to avoid the killer's power. But the question is can he hold out longer.

The 4th generator came to life and now only 1 left to go.

The Hillbilly was getting frustrated that he wasn't able to get a sacrifice for at least 1 survivor but he did so well in chasing and some degree of brutality. But now enough is enough, there was only 1 generator left and he knew the trial was almost done. But he will not go down empty handed. He still has his Ivory Memento Mori. So his bottom line was to kill one before it was over.

The odds of the survivors were stacked against them. Only 1 generator left to be repaired and all of them were still alive but the question is can they fix the last one and get out alive?

3 of the survivors were hooked once, except for Dwight which he miraculously was able to avoid most of the Killer throughout the trial. No other survivor in many trials can be that fortunate even when the killer was literally inches from you and did not attacked and hooked you at the same time.

But when it comes to survival, everyone at least must commit to their cause and effort to face the outcome otherwise it will just be a total stalemate.

Dwight and Claudette were able to find the last generator and get it up and running. Percy was still being chased by the killer as his survivor friends do their job and keep the killer busy and away from them. He knew the killer was getting riled up and angry for not being able to kill and sacrifice them.

Percy knew he still had to buy more time for the survivors and keep the Hillbilly busy as he vault over windows and at least dropping a pallet or two towards the killer.

Then finally the final generator was done. All 5 generators are powered and the Exit gates are now available to open.

Percy was still being chased by the killer as he also thought 'They did it! They got the power up and running.'

At the same time Dwight and Claudette made it to one of the exit gates.

"I got this." Dwight said as he pulled the lever down and waited for the gates to open up and mentally saying 'cmon cmon cmon cmon, hurry up hurry up hurry up!'

Claudette was also waiting and hiding in the corner and whispering to him frantically "Hurry Dwight! The killer's coming!" She ushered.

The door was almost completely open and at that same moment Jake arrived as well.

"Jake there you are, we've been so worried. How are- Wait Where's Percy?!" she asks.

But in the moment she asks that the sounds of the chainsaw got louder and Percy was being chased and yelled out to the others "RUNAWAY!"

Percy was injured when he was bludgeoned again by the sledgehammer and he couldn't react fast enough to dodge the chainsaw sprint slash.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed as he was put on to the dying state which was also visible to the survivors vision even from all the corn surrounding them.

"PERCY!" Dwight yelled out.

"Oh no!" Jake also screamed.

Claudette was too shocked at the state of the brutal sight.

The Hillbilly let out a roaring fury. Percy just said to them "Get out of here! It's no good! I'm done for!"

"We're not leaving you behind! Percy! Nooo!" Dwight yelled back to his friend as the Hillbilly prepares for the worst.

"Don't do it! Just get out of here! Go!" He yelled out once more as the Hillbilly stomped on his back "AAARRRGGHH!" Percy yelled out in pain.

Then with the offering of the Ivory Memento Mori, The Hillbilly Started revving up his chainsaw once more. Not on the survivors BUT on the dying Percy.

Percy knew what was happening, He was getting Morid. His own first "getting morid" by the killer and even in front of the survivors. He knew it was over and he's dead.

The Hillbilly brought his chainsaw down and hacked Percy's back like a soft log on a carpenter chopping board. Percy also screamed out as he was being ripped apart by the shredding blade as his blood spurt out of his body and his body was also split in two.

The survivors were so terrified at the sight and decided to leave the trial and abandoning their deceased friend as they escape not wanting to see the bloodshed anymore.

Blood pooled out of the body and Percy's organs dripped out of his insides. All that is left was Percy's hollow self died out as his own eyes darken and blood and saliva drips on his mouth.

The Hillbilly knew the trial was done and he also Morid 1 survivor out of 4. He knew the other 3 already left after the failed to save their friend.

" **You killed only 1 today Max. So this time You're a Brutal Killer. But next time kill and sacrifice more."** The Entity sounded to him.

Max Thompson Jr. understood. Next time he has to do better than this. He will not let the survivors outsmart him like this again.

The trial is over. Dwight, Claudette and Jake got out but Percy died getting Morid.

 **And there you go guys. Percy was Morid and his first 'getting Morid' too. Next chapter will be another back to back Trapper, Wraith and Billy once more but on different maps and with different scenes.**

 **I'll extend first the first killers for another chapter before the latest ones, one by one. I know everyone wants their favorite killer AND their favorite survivor on every different chapter throughout the story.**

 **Oh and time will tell if Percy will become more than just a survivor but ALSO a killer. That's right. And what about his friends and girlfriend? How will they react to Percy's Memento Mori Trial? Will they be able to see him once more? Will Annabeth be there for her Boyfriend too?**

 **Once again, to the Dwight fans and mains here are some of Dwight's eager and lucky tactics. And yeah, I like Dwight so much among all the survivors and even let him have all the teachables. So in this Fanfic he's also paired with Kate Denson and that's final. So it's DwightxKate. Other survivors are also paired with the opposite sex and Percy of course with Annabeth but will she join the trial too? If so, then we'll see it in another chapter.**

 **Remember give ideas, comments and be a CREDIT TO TEAM!**

 **GO DEAD BY DAYLIGHT AND PJO!**

 **HOORAY DWIGHT AND HOORAY PERCY!**


End file.
